Mega Man Zero Resurrection
by Gardian X
Summary: Takes place starting at Mega Man Zero 1 and has major spoilers however, it also has numerous changes. Related to the X legend Trilogy 'I don't care about you or your pitiful resistance' 'We have lost total contact with Zero' Final Chapter is now up.
1. Prologue

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Prologue

Dr. Tharom slowly began to type. He was assigned to record the history of the legendary Blitzkrieg and keep tabs of their actions on a near daily basis. He thought of where to begin.

'Mega Man X, a name known across the globe as 'hero', 'defender', and even some as a 'savior'. However, he wasn't always considered a hero. At times he had even been labeled as Maverick.'

He continued to write and over time he reached more current history.

'Although nations had immersed themselves in peace the world knew that war could erupt at anytime. Unfortunately, it did and after it was all said and done only two governments remained. This war would be known as the 'Elf-Wars'. X, and his comrades struggled to keep the nations alive and they only succeeded in keeping the United States of America in one piece. Soon after, Zero suddenly disappeared. X told the world that he needed time to rest. Iris vanished with him. X never has never revealed the location where his friend went. Years later, X sent a message to the United States warning them of 'a great evil, I may not be able to return but I will try to stop it.' He was not heard from for about a year when suddenly, X returned and shockingly assumed command of the new city that dominated the Arcadian government; 'Neo-Arcadia'. In a short amount of time he built up a massive military, eradicated opposing elements, created four reploids that had part of his own DNA code and named them the 'Generals of Neo Arcadia', and created a utopian society for humans. This process took him only four years.

Dr. Ciel was a vital expert who had graduated from the Laboratories of Dr's. Gate and Doppler. She was just as vital to creating the current form of Neo Arcadia as Master X himself. However, for some inexplicable reason she suddenly abandoned Neo Arcadia's government and has recently been seen with the 'Resistance'. This is a Maverick group that is focused on overthrowing the Neo Arcadian government and is almost made entirely of reploids. The only human in the group is Dr. Ciel herself. Because of her scientific knowledge they could prove to be a very real threat. Dr. Ciel specialized in cyber-elves, Reploid resurrection and energy. Her energy academics came from the renowned 'Energy Tech' stationed in Neo Arcadia while her other expertise comes from Gate and Doppler Labs. What is worse is that while she is a human and as such can die over time she is still very young, not even twenty four. Since the human lifespan has reached a hundred and fifty it is probable that she will turn her research against us. Perhaps, to the point of resurrecting Mavericks and having them attack Neo Arcadia. Rumor has suggested that Master X is concerned that she may resurrect an uncountable number of high level Mavericks.

Axl also disappeared, almost at the same time Zero did however Master X has not commented on this ever. Speculations suggest that he may have just been fed up with battle and decided to live a quiet life.

Master X's wife; Alia has not been seen since Master X disappeared and when the subject is brought up in front of Master X it is either ignored or the topic is quickly changed. Theories abound of course, one including that Master X's sorrow over losing her is too great and his pain is more than he wishes to reveal.'

Dr. Tharom nodded, pleased with his work. It was accurate, and it covered enough detail for now. Because the length of his work he had filled his memoirs with countless details of Master X's past and of his comrades. He chuckled; maybe he should turn the Memoirs in with the research when they asked for it. It contained almost as many details and was written in a different form.

SO HERE IT IS MEGA MAN ZERO RESURRECTION. A SAGA THAT AS THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE X LEGEND TRILOGY WILL HAVE NOTICED, HAS ELEMENTS FROM THAT TRILOGY. PLUS, IT KINDA FITS BETTER THAN...ERR...(I DON'T WANT TO INSULT CAPCOM.)

I DON'T OWN MEGA MAN X, ZERO OR ANY PART OF IT. (IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A 'HAPPY CAMPER')

SINCERELY,

GARDIAN X

(NAME MISSPELLED INTENTIONALLY)


	2. Chapter 1

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 1

A Hero Awakens

"W-what are these monsters?!" A solder screamed as the golem neared them.  
The troops fired at the huge weapon of war and their bullets merely ricocheted off of its thick armor. After the golem stopped in front of them it ponderously moved its head and a laser cannon was revealed from where its throat should have been. The green beam shot towards the Resistance soldiers and easily destroyed them. After it had smitten the solders there it continued to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A dead end?"

"No I detect a powerful energy inside." Passy disagreed.

"Alright then stand back Ciel." A soldier ordered.  
An explosion destroyed the wall and they moved into the chamber that had been sealed for so long.

"You go ahead I will take care of them." One of her two guards said at the entrance.

They ran inside and on in the center of the room two Reploids rested. One male and one female; the male was kneeling and tenderly held the other. His armor had some damage to it but, she recognized him quickly. He was…

"Zero…"

"We have found him at last!" Milan exclaimed in exuberance.

He neared the two and suddenly he was pushed back.

"It's protected." Passy explained.

"What should I do?" Milan asked aloud.

As he said those words they heard a scream of pain behind them. Another resistance soldier had fallen… The blue pantheon soldiers raised their arm cannons at them and one of the numerous enemies fired at Ciel. Milan quickly jumped in the way of its bullets and began to shield Ciel.

"We have to evacuate now!" Milan growled as he fired at the hoard of oncoming pantheons.

"But…" Ciel looked at the red Reploid.

"We have no time to argue!" Milan stopped her in mid sentence.  
This turned out to be a lethal distraction. Another volley hit the already wounded soldier and he crumpled to the ground.

"Milan!" Ciel cried and dropped to her knees next to the fallen soldier.

"Ciel…" Passy called her name quietly.

Ciel apparently didn't hear her as the pantheons approached.

"Ciel!" Passy called out urgently.

"Huh?"

"You should use my power, you no choice."  
"But Passy if I do then you'll…"

"It's okay, everyone at base is waiting for you."

Ciel hesitated a moment.

"Okay, thank you." Ciel whispered as she extended her hand towards the Cyber-Elf.

"No Ciel it is I who should thank you. Good bye." Passy disagreed.

The Cyber-Elf flew towards the barrier as Ciel cried out.

"Passy!"

When Passy hit the barrier a shockwave of light exploded outward. Ciel was glad that it happened; it might have blinded the cheap optical receptors of the pantheons. When the light faded two reploids stood side by side. Both of them had long hair, His was blonde and hers was brown. The red armored Reploid was turned away from her; looking at the now blind pantheon units.

"Zero, Zero has been resurrected…." Ciel whispered.

Zero didn't reply but instead continued to look at the blue units near the door.

"Zero help me please!" Ciel pleaded. She hoped he would help her.

Zero didn't reply, instead he pushed the one he had been with behind him and drew his Z-saber. He moved forward, the Reploid female followed him immediately. Ciel blinked and followed him as well. He still hadn't said a word.

It became obvious that the enemies were no match for the red armored Reploid. His saber sliced through foes without any difficulty and for the mines that had been placed he would use his buster; usually the exploding mines would destroy a few enemies at the same time. Ciel panted as she tried to keep up. But, she also realized he was going slow for her sake. After a time Zero stopped and allowed her to catch up with him. When she caught up she saw the real reason he stopped.

"A dead end?" She wondered as she walked past him.

She felt the ground begin to shake underneath her. Suddenly, the ground collapsed under her feet and she felt herself begin to fall. As she did she screamed in terror. Before she knew it she felt hands grab onto her; she looked and saw Zero. When they landed she looked upwards to the shape of the other Reploid falling towards them.

"You…Thank you…" Ciel managed after a moment.

She talked for a few moments more and then walked forward. She could sense Zero's presence behind her as she walked forward… Just to find another dead end.

"This place is caved in. Shall we go back?" She asked turning to the two.

She saw Zero's blue eyes suddenly narrow.

"Stay Back!" Zero ordered.

Just as he said those words the debris behind her shook and a fist shot through the rubble, grabbing hold of her waist. She screamed as she felt the cold steel wrap around her. She felt herself being pulled away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero looked up at the huge being. He hadn't ever seen a Maverick like this before. However, it had that girl in its hand. He dashed right in front of it and jumped straight up. He saw the girls face as he did and it registered to him that she thought his jump wasn't high enough. Obviously, she didn't know what he could do. When he reached the thing's chest he jumped again; gaining height. He jumped higher than the golem and when he began to drop back down he slashed at where the neck of the machine should have been.

It honestly shocked him when the head was chopped off of it. As he fell he saw the hand open and drop the young girl. She fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap. The weapon then toppled backwards into the wall and exploded. Zero watched to make sure she would be safe from the explosion.

When the girl got up she dusted herself off and spoke.

"Thank you Zero. I never imagined that you would be able to destroy a golem!" She said; clearly in awe of him.

Zero said nothing. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"I am Ciel; a scientist. Let's try to find a trans-server and return to resistance base before more enemies arrive."

It didn't take them long to do so and they warped to the 'Resistance Base'.

Zero began to feel that he had awoken at the wrong time…

AN INTERESTING TWIST TO THE FAMOUS OPENING OF MEGA MAN ZERO, SURPRISINGLY I USED A NUMBER OF DIRECT QUOTES. THIS WILL LIKELY BECOME LESS FREQUENT AS THE STORY ALTERS FROM THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE OF MEGA MAN ZERO, ONLY MINOR CHANGES ARE HERE AT THE MOMENT, (SAVE FOR IRIS) I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THIS STORY.

REVIEWERS:RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, AND Zohaku

THANKS!

GARDIAN X


	3. Chapter 2

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 2

Crimson Hero

Zero stared at Ciel for a long moment before he spoke.

"Tell me what is the meaning of this? You find me and my wife Iris and plead for my help. Why? And why did those blue drones look like X?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"Just tell me what is going on. Don't hesitate like that." Zero frowned at her.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Zero, give her a moment." Iris whispered in his ear.

He nodded and waited.

"Well… The drones look like X because they were… well based off of him. You see, X has assumed command of Neo Arcadia; a place where peace is upheld by military power. He now goes by the title 'Master X'. He is hunting any Reploids down that oppose him and crushes any political opposition. There have been a lot of 'accidents'." Ceil explained.

"X, doing that? Impossible." Zero scoffed.

"People can change Zero." A soldier entered the room.

"I agree, however, X has a few traits that will never change, including his pacifistic ways."

"He didn't change until recently Zero, he vanished for a year; as did his wife, when he came back totally different. His wife hasn't been heard from since she first vanished. I would assume that his wife dying hurt him so much that it totally changed him. He hasn't spoken of her since he has returned."

Zero thought for a moment yes, X and Alia were close. Losing his wife could have driven him over the edge and turned him into something else. He remembered X's words about losing her.

"I-I don't think I could manage without her. I would fall apart and honestly, I don't know if I could ever be put together again."

"This is a sticky situation, maybe we should support them some but, at the same time gather data." Iris whispered.

"How are we to do that?" Zero quietly muttered.

"I will gather data while you aid them. Is that a decent plan?" Iris asked softly.

Zero nodded slightly.

"That is better than I can come up with on such short notice." Zero whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Ciel asked them.

"Nothing important. For the time being I shall aid you." Zero said.

"Thank you…It's like a dream come true. Now… With your help…I think I can save everyone. I have something I need to ask you."

"What is that?" Zero asked curiously.

I was wondering if you would try to do something that no one has been able to do so far… I want you to destroy the Disposal Center, where they retire our comrades one after another… Even while I speak they may be retiring a Reploid who is wrongly suspected of being a Maverick. To prevent any additional loss of Reploid life, please destroy the enemy facility… Will you accept?" She asked hesitatingly.

"Sure…"

(A few minutes later)

"The disposal Center is up ahead of you! Please rescue our comrade!"  
Zero moved forward. The defenses they had were well; pointless. The only thing that he had any type of troubles with was with the rolling logs. In a few minutes he reached the Disposal Center. He opened the door to the facility and went into the structure.

After he had entered a large chamber he saw some falcon-like being.

"Harpuia the Guardian sent me to clean up." The falcon said conversationally glancing downward.

Zero heard a cry below them.

"Help me!"

"I am Aztec Falcon and I will retire you with the others!"

Zero blinked and then drew his saber.

"Big talk." Zero noted and dashed at his foe.

Aztec Falcon fired an energy beam at him which Zero jumped over scathingly and continued to approach the enemy. After he neared Aztec Falcon he swung his saber at him but, the enemy opened his wing and a wide piece of electrically charged metal blocked the attack. Zero felt himself being pulled towards Aztec Falcon. He struggled against the electromagnetic currents and kept his footing. Suddenly Aztec Falcon charged at him and slammed his shoulder into Zero; sending him into a wall.

"Not bad." Zero noted as he stood up.

Zero dashed over to Aztec Falcon again and slashed at his waist. The blade cut through Aztec Falcon with minimal resistance.

"I-I'm sorry Harpuia… I failed…" Aztec Falcon whispered as he exploded.

Zero looked at where Aztec Falcon had been and saw an unusual chip within the remains of the Reploid. Zero kneeled and scooped it up quickly and looked around. It seemed as though the compactor had stopped after he had destroyed Aztec Falcon.

Zero walked over to the compactor and cut a gaping hole into the top of the machine. He peered down into its black depths. Below he saw three trembling Reploids. Zero jumped down to the Reploids and carried each of them out of the compactor.

"I can't stop shaking…" One of the Reploids shuddered.

"Thank you…" The other two said nearly simultaneously.

"This is Zero; mission complete."

When he had returned to base he was debriefed by Dr. Ciel. It was as pointless as any other debriefing that he had had in his life.

He was tired. It had been a long day of saving Humans and Reploids. That night he tenderly held his wife; even in slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An unusual event happened today, the Desposal Center was destroyed. We assume the Resistance used an explosive of some kind.

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

WELL, HERE IS ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF MEGA MAN ZERO RESURRECTION, STILL MORE CHANGES HAVE TAKEN PLACE. I HOPE THIS IS FRESH AND AT THE SAME TIME SOMETHING THAT IS STILL BASED CLOSELY OFF OF THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE...

REVIEWERS:RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, AND Waves Of Eternal Doom

THANK YOU

GARDIAN X

I DON'T OWN MEGA MAN X, OR MEGA MAN ZERO...


	4. Chapter 3

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 3

Darkened Skies

"Master X, I have news; the Disposal Center has been destroyed." General Harpuia bowed in front of his lord.

Master X had been sitting down when Harpuia had entered the room but he stood almost as soon as Harpuia had spoken. Master X's glowing red eyes had always unnerved the general. He was loyal to his master and always would be, but the eyes always made him uneasy.

"How did this happen?" Master X asked him.

"We are unsure Master, the place has demolished. The remains of our forces that we could still gather any data on suggested that the weapon used on them was a Saber type weapon"

"Just like the laboratory casualties." Master X noted.

"Master X, I feel that I should warn you that there are stories spreading through the city and common soldiers; that the Dr. Ciel has succeeded in resurrecting a powerful Reploid. Some have even suggested that that Reploid is Zero."  
He could feel his Master's penetrating stare.

"Is that so…Perhaps we should destroy the Resistance; once and for all. In one month we shall launch a full scale assault on those Mavericks. I want all of our forces- every single soldier march on them at that time. Meanwhile, while we should try to lull them into a false sense of security; we should begin missions to cripple their combat capability; Leviathan should be most suited for hacking into their systems. Fenrir can take up a position of making them think that we shall attack from the desert. We all know what that means." Master X concluded.

"What shall Phantom and I do, Master?" Harpuia asked.

"Phantom can serve me as is necessary and you shall protect the sanctity of our boarders."

"Yes Master." Harpuia nodded.

Harpuia began to stand.

"A moment Harpuia." X stopped him.

"Yes Master X?" Harpiua stopped moving.

"First off, if they do in fact have Zero helping them…I want him terminated. It is for the good of everyone-Zero included. Because if he has joined them he is no longer the friend I remember, but instead a Maverick. He deserves a clean death though but, enough of war preparations. Harpuia it has been too long since we last spoke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero flexed his fist, another mission done; he had saved that Cyber-Elf. Apparently, the Mother-Elf wasn't the only Cyber-Elf in existence anymore. Yet, this little one's powers would never reach that of the Mother-Elf and they both knew it. But because of it being a sentient entity he was able to speak with it. Sure, it was merely a baby but it was worth talking with to gather information about everything that he had missed.

"So after I vanished X disappeared a year later?" Zero looked at the little cyber elf

It bobbed its head enthusiastically.

"Yep! That's what happened. When he came back he was completely different…" The cyber-elf looked sad.

"My friend, said that he used to be such a wonderful person. I wish I could have met X before he changed…" The cyber elf spoke again.

"Well Totten, maybe he won't remain that way forever." Zero tried to encourage him.

"Yeah! Maybe you're right! But, I probably won't see it…" Totten looked sad.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"You fight don't you? If you ever use my powers I will die."

Zero looked at him in surprise.

"What? I didn't know that. But why is the Mother Elf still around? X used her power."

"He used her power twice, but you see the Mother Elf has so much more power than a regular cyber elf. It is ludicrous to think that using her power twice would be enough to deplete her."

"Where is the Mother Elf anyways?" Zero asked.

"Dunno. She vanished about three weeks before X did and hasn't been seen since."

"Interesting…" Zero heard his wife near him.

"Hello Iris."

"How do you do that?" Iris' voice had a mixture of exasperation and awe.

Zero only smiled at her as he took her into his arms.

"Umm… Zero…" Ciel approached hesitantly.

"What is it?" Zero asked still cradling Iris in his arms.

"We have found out that there is still data where we found you and were wondering if you wanted to get it…"

"It has some important data. X… He had promised me that he would upload data there on a daily basis. Not only that it has weapon schematics, and…personal data…I'll go pick it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciel paced in her room. She had a few options, 1: do what Master X feared of; the resurrection of thousands of Reploids or 2: create a powerful energy system to stop the energy shortage. While it would leave X in command of Neo Arcadia it would make it impossible to destroy more Reploids without being considered Maverick himself. The United States wouldn't put up with it besides, they would want her new energy system as well and would try to get on her side by protecting the innocent. X's hands would be tied. She realized with some surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X gazed upon his empire. He was nearly unchallenged. Only that foolish Resistance was a challenge to his power. The only reason he hadn't destroyed it outright was because of Ciel. She had been a vital part of Neo-Arcadia, and was a human. Besides that she had… His thoughts ground to a halt as he saw an explosion off in the distance. He wasn't sure what that was but, he intended to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Citizens of Neo-Arcadia are slightly nervous, while they know that they are protected they also fear that the Resistance has gotten "Zero". A grim mood has gripped the city.  
Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

THE CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SMALL, BUT I AM JUST BUILDING UP STEAM AS OF NOW.

GARDIAN X

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, AND Waves Of Eternal Doom

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.


	5. Chapter 4

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 4

Dark Sector

Zero stepped away from the Trans-Server and moved forward. After a few dozen steps he was at the bottom of the pit that almost claimed Ciel's life. After a few moments he started jumping up the wall. He dodged the electrical traps. Zero sighed internally, when would the enemy learn that such traps wouldn't work on him? He sliced through the enemy lines without any trouble at all. The spider drones were the most pointless enemies he had come across; ever. Soon he heard Iris on his radio.

"Zero, you're close. However, there will be a challenge."

"When isn't there one Iris?" Zero asked.

"Just don't be cocky Zero; this guy will put up a fight. A very good one might I add."

"I will keep that in mind." Zero promised as he passed through the door to where he had rested for one hundred years.

As soon as he entered he saw a Huge Elephant-like Reploid. The thing reminded him of Flame Mammoth instantly.

"I am Maha Ganeshariff. If you want the data that I downloaded you will have to defeat me and down load it from my computer, Can you do it?"

Zero didn't reply, instead he swung his saber at the large form. It surprised him when it merely bounced off of its thick armor.

"A little too much for even your saber there?" The Maverick taunted.

Zero frowned and activated the electric chip that he had taken from Aztec Falcon. Zero's saber began to glow.

"Maybe this will take that smug grin off of your face." Zero jumped next to Maha and slammed his saber into the ground and a massive shockwave of energy exploded from his saber. Maha sparked after the hit.

"Maybe you have some power after all…" Maha noted and smashed Zero in the face with his palms. Zero jumped away and began to charge his saber once again. Again he jumped near his foe and smashed his weapon on the ground. Maha's sparking became more prominent.  
The large foe walked towards Zero with lumbering footsteps and again Zero nailed him with an electrically charged slash. Ganeshaft had obviously had enough of getting hit by that charged saber attack and rolled into a ball and dashed at Zero while firing off miniature bombs. Zero merely jumped over Maha and shot the bombs that neared him. After his foe uncoiled Zero delivered another devastating charge slash to the enemy. Maha delivered another punishing set of blows from his arms before Zero pulled away.

Ganeshaft began to approach Zero and when he was five feet away Zero reacted. Again the Charged saber hammered his opponent. Maha because of the immense amount of damage, froze in place; unable to move. Zero wasted no time to strike him again with the charge slash.  
It was too much for the massive foe. He exploded and when the explosion ended Zero quickly grabbed the data and acquired the cyber-elf that Ganeshaft had been using to power his memory functions.

"Zero! That place is about to explode, get out of there!" Ciel and Iris cried out to him at the same time.

Zero wondered for a moment why the place had a self destruct function in the first place. Then, he began to run as he felt the ground shake underneath him. He had neared the pit leading to the Trans-Sever. Suddenly, he heard an explosion behind him. Zero jumped down the pit and he felt the heat on his back. When he had landed he looked up to see an open sky. The science lab of Dr. Cain was no more. Zero sighed and left the ruins for Resistance base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well done Zero!" Ciel congratulated him as soon as he returned.

"Thanks, do you know where Iris is though?"

"She said she had to prepare the computers for the reading of the data."  
"Thank you again, I will go see her and get the data revealed."

"Not yet. Everyone in resistance base wants to meet you two."

"So?"

"Well they are your comrades and they do need morale support." Ciel urged.

"Morale support… Because they saw a red armored guy with white shoulder pads and some girl wearing a hat." Zero replied dryly.

"They have already heard of you. Besides that they maybe able to help you two out."

"……You aren't going to quit are you?" Zero asked finally.

"Nope!" Ciel replied cheerfully.

"…Fine." Zero sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iris typed quickly as she readied the program. As she did she heard the door open behind her. She turned to see a slightly sullen Zero.

"What is the matter?" Iris asked consernedly.

"We are going to have to meet all the resistance members." Zero replied.

"When?"

"Now."

"As in this very second?"

"Pretty much." Zero replied.

"Why?"

"Ciel is pushing for it and won't stop until we do…"

"You can deal with hundreds of thousands of Mavericks but you can't deal with a little 'encouragement'?"

"You know me Iris."

She nodded.

"Well then, so Ciel will get off your back about this lets go say hi to the Resistance." Iris stood up and as she did Zero offered his arm to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello I am Cervaeu. I am a scientist that works on Reploid Technology and weaponry. I also designed this and I think you should have it. It is the Escape system." Cervaeu handed the small device to Zero.

"How does it work?" Zero asked curiously.

"Simple, just consider it to be a mini trans-server."

"Thanks, it could be useful in case of an emergency." Zero said after thinking a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, I'm Alouette. Ciel named me, and gave me this doll." The little girl looked up at Zero and Iris.

"You kind of remind me of Palette." Zero noted.

"Who is Palette?" She asked curiously.

"Well… She was a navigator for us. She used to be a Maverick Hunter Navigator but when X, Axl, Alia, Layer, Palette and I were fired; she joined Blitzkrieg. She was young, a few years older than you actually."

"She was only a little older than me?" She seemed amazed.

"Yes. She just worked hard to be successful."

"Then maybe I could become successful too." She sounded apprehensive.

"You can do anything you put your mind to." Iris encouraged her.

"Thanks you two! I really feel like I could take on the world now. I wonder if Ciel will let me work with the Cyber-Elves…"

"I'm pretty sure she will." Iris assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am Andrew and who are you?" The old Reploid asked of Zero and Iris.

"I am Zero and this is Iris." Zero introduced them.

"The same name as that legendary hero. Well, work hard so you don't shame your namesake. He is red too did you know?" Andrew rambled.

Zero smiled at Iris for a moment.

"I will be sure not to shame the hero's name." Zero promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Greeting Sir, I am Sergeant Colbor. Pleased to meet you sir." The Reploid saluted.

Zero looked at him for a moment. Iris was giggling beside him as quietly as she could.

"It's alright, no need to be so formal around me. First off I have no military rank and second of all when I did I didn't have my troops call me 'sir'. I would allow them to call me commander but usually they just called me Zero. It worked better that way."

"Thank you Zero. I had been told that you were obsessed with regulations."

"Who told you that?" Zero asked curiously.

"A Neo-Arcadian officer when I still served in their armies." Colbor replied.

"Where did they get that rubbish?" Zero wondered.

Colbor shrugged.

"Not a clue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally we can decipher the data." Zero sighed as he sat next to Iris.

Her finger flew across the keyboard and millions of digits appeared onscreen as she typed.

"Here is some data." Iris noted after a few minutes.

"Weapon schematics. I had forgotten about the Triple Rod…" Zero remarked.

A few minutes more passed and Iris looked at the screen with a small frown.

"What is this?" She wondered.

The data had FYEO on the label and the rest of the program was impossible for her to access.

"Iris this is the most important part of all. Type ZIERRIOS into the computer and the data should pull up."

"What do those stand for?" She asked as she typed the odd letter combination.

"FYEO stands for 'For Your Eyes Only, While ZIERRIOS stands for our names. The first letter of our names then the second, to third, and finally the fourth, it starts with my first letter and ends with yours."

"Why?"

"I felt that it signifies us well. We are bound to each other totally and wholly. I was around before you but incomplete without you. The way I want to live is with you-until the end of all things."

"That is romantic Zero." Iris commented.

"Yeah, I know."

The data popped up after the data loaded.

_Zero, and Iris, my two precious friends, I have found out that a terrible evil has been born. I do not know if I can stop it because it is the Mother Elf changed into the Dark Elf. If I fail then I will have died against it and the earth would be no more… However, if you are reading this then things must have went well. Alia is safe, acting as my spotter while I undertake this difficult mission. Axl wanted to come along with me but, I urged him to stay behind. Surprisingly, he listened. He told me that he had become tired of the fame and he had decided to live a reclusive life. _

_As to Omega-1 he is still around somewhere. Most likely destroying another Maverick as I record this. I will keep a log which will be sent to this file recording my process against the Dark Elf. How, I wish that you were here Zero. But, you deserve the break you are undertaking. Fortunately Alia designed a Memory hold program that will make it impossible for you to lose your memories, even if you are awakened prematurely. _

They looked at each other before they continued to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Master X has ordered an investigation of an old Science facility that was recently destroyed. As of now the suspects are the Resistance and are now believed to be Terrorists._

_Memoirs of Dr. Tharom_

WELL, I MADE IT SO WRITING IS NOW IN ITALICS. I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS WORTH MENTIONING AND I HOPE THAT THE INTRODUCTION TO THE RESISTANCE MEMBERS WAS GOOD. THEY (AS OF NOW) WILL ONLY HAVE A SMALL PART TO PLAY HOWEVER, I WASN'T ORIGINALLY PLANNING TO MENTION THEM UNTIL MUCH LATER. STILL, Waves Of Eternal Doom MADE ME REALIZE THAT THEY NEEDED TO BE INTRODUCED. SO, Waves Of Eternal Doom; THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THAT TO MY ATTENTION. IT WAS MOST HELPFUL.

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, AND Waves Of Eternal Doom IT HAS BEEN MOST UPLIFTING.


	6. Chapter 5

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 5

Heart of Heroes

_I am about to fight the Dark Elf once again. We have fought each other ten times now, I hope that this will be the last time we do so. Alia has created a powerful sealing program that may allow me to seal the Dark Elf, if it fails as well I will use my body for the seal. Obviously, I didn't tell Alia that. I couldn't do that to her… _

Zero frowned at the date it was signed on.

"Zero, that can't be right…" Iris looked confused.

"I think that we are missing something here. According to the Resistance X became the leader of Neo Arcadia four years ago, but this date is only two years old… How does that compute?"

"At the very least we have proof that X is in fact not the leader of Neo-Arcadia." Iris said.

"Perhaps we should talk to Ciel again…" Zero finally decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X is alive?" Ciel looked excited.

"Most likely, although according to this he may be using his own form to seal the Dark Elf. But that doesn't explain the X in Neo-Arcadia."

"I can explain…I just hate to think about this. It's all my fault." Ciel looked miserable.

"Your fault?" Zero asked.

"I created a copy of X, we needed a leader, but not just anyone could have lead Neo-Arcadia, it had to be a hero, since New Generation Reploids are almost impossible to create copies of and we didn't have any data on you the only option was X… I thought that if I created him he could bring peace and stop the devastation that was happening in Arcadia… Instead I created a monster!" Ciel cried brokenly and collapsed to her knees.

"You thought you were doing the right thing. X would forgive you, and so will I." Zero comforted her.

He held Iris in one arm and felt her shudder slightly. He looked; Iris was trying to hold back tears.

"Poor girl, all that pressure on her shoulders…" Iris whispered to Zero.

Zero nodded slightly.

After a few minutes Ciel began to regain control of her emotions.

"Do you really think he would forgive me?" She asked in a tiny voice as she looked up at them.

"Yes." Zero said unhesitatingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later…

"Zero I have developed the weapon that was in that data, the Triple Rod is a weapon I hope you know how to handle, if not then I can tell you." Cerveau said.

"It won't be necessary, I know how to use it already. But, thank you nevertheless."

Zero returned to continue reading the data that X had left behind. This time he looked through it more thoroughly.

_I visited you today, I wanted to make sure that everything was fine, and it was alright… It is kind of lonely; living like this, I can't even stay with Alia for long. It has been two months since I have last seen her beautiful face… But, I am getting away from the important details. The Dark Elf possessed a Reploid yesterday and I spent the whole day battling it. Normally, I attempt to negotiate with my enemies but, I had little choice; the Dark Elf had total control over the Reploid. It is disappointing that it has come down to this… It was insane how powerful the Reploid became when the Dark Elf possessed it. Its power levels shot off the charts, near the end of the day I finally managed to destroy the Reploid. However, the Dark Elf fled again, and I was too tired to pursue it. I have again detected the Dark Elf energy signatures, this time in an underwater storage facility. Maybe this time I can finish it once and for all. _

_I think that I may be able to use an immense amount of energy to stun the Dark Elf long enough to activate the seal program. If this happens I should be just fine; otherwise it will be a long and brutal fight…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero tentatively held the Triple Rod and the memories on how to use the weapon quickly came to him. With a simple flick of his wrist he extended the weapon twice outward. He spun the extended weapon over his head and he felt that he was ready. He went to speak to Ciel.

"Can you forgive me for not being up front with you about the copy of X?" Ciel asked.

"You are young, it is to be expected, anyways now I have a better reason to help you."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"X wouldn't want an imitation running around using his identity for his hunger for power, it is the least I can do for a friend. Now, what mission do you want me to undertake?"  
"Well… There is a group of Resistance soldiers who infiltrated Neo-Arcadia and their plane was shot down. I would like you to go and bring any and all survivors back to base, will you do this?" Ciel asked.

Zero nodded and fingered his Triple Rod. He was ready for any mission that she could give him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Copy X looked at the report that his Guardian Harpuia had given him. The troops were almost ready to deploy; Fenrir's forces had shot down a Resistance aircraft and were waiting to spring a trap for the Resistance Reploid who had enough skill to slow his war preparations. That Reploid wouldn't even know what had hit him… Anubis IV would be more than enough to stop this meddler and if he wasn't destroyed it would indicate that he was not to be taken lightly, thereby making it obvious that he would have to, for the first time; send his generals into direct combat. And Master X felt in his heart an ominous oppression, as if Zero had indeed returned. He also began to fear that the original X could return. For the first time in his life he was afraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Master X's forces have been mobilizing at a steady and rapid pace, I assume he is preparing to drop the proverbial hammer on the Resistance. _

_Within a few more weeks the Resistance should be no more, I have overheard some of the troops discussing whether or not Master X would use the Assault Mechannaloid. If he does, the Resistance shield generator will be destroyed. This would make it easier to launch a full scale assault from either the Desert or from the Subway station. Either way would spell certain doom upon them. _

_Memoirs of Dr. Tharom_

WELL HERE I AM AGAIN, INSTALLING ANOTHER PART TO MEGA MAN ZERO RESURRECTION. THIS CHAPTER HAS CHANGED THE COURSE OF HISTORY ...

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, AND Waves Of Eternal Doom


	7. Chapter 6

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 6

Hot Spot

Zero sprinted deep into the desert and suddenly he sensed something below the sand. He flipped out his Triple Rod as the sand shifted. An odd being rose from the sand; it looked like a 'Zombified' Reploid. Zero wasn't sure how that had happened but he struck the enemy with the Triple Rod and extended it, furthering the damage to the enemy. He was surprised as the Reploid sunk beneath the sand.

"That was weird…" Zero commented as he walked forward.

A moment later the sand shifted again and an identical Reploid clawed its way out of the sand.

"…Again?" Zero asked as he rammed the Triple Rod into it.

The Reploid sunk into the sand. Just for another to rise from the dust.

"…This is getting annoying…."

Zero destroyed enemy after enemy that rose in front of him. After ten minutes of constantly destroying the foes Zero became irritated.

"Maybe they would rather mess with this." Zero extended the Triple Rod to its maximum size. He spun it for a moment before using it to catapult overt them.

Zero smiled tightly and continued to sprint towards the downed aircraft.

As he neared it he saw a being floating above the vessel.

"What is that…?" Zero asked aloud as it came towards him.

"I am Anubis Necromance the Third. The Reploids you seek are further in the Desert."

"Well, it looks like you aren't going to get out of my way so…" Zero readied himself for combat.

"Naturally I will not get out of your way, my orders are clear."

"Then, let's get this over with." Zero held his weapon in his right hand. The still extended pole would be useful to hit the airborne target.

"A Spear… How Primitive. Perhaps this will indicate that you should use more up to date equipment." Anubis said arrogantly.

The desert began to shudder and hundreds of Reploids rose from the sands. Zero immediately attacked them and began to stab the numerous enemies. While Zero began to dispatch the odd entities Anubis threw his double bladed pole at Zero. Zero; who was busy with the numerous foes was hit by the weapon. He felt it slam against his armor numerous times before the weapon was pulled back by its owner. Zero waited for the enemies to near him and when they did Zero spun the Triple Rod quickly and slashed through numerous foes. This gave him time to jump under Anubis and stab up at his foe. Anubis sunk into the sand; the enemies that had been attacking him fell apart.

"That was easy." Zero remarked and began to move forward.

The earth under him began to shudder and Zero saw in front of him sand shifting. A moment later a huge pillar appeared. He sensed others around him. Obviously, Anubis intended to crush him by the aforementioned pillars. Zero ran over to the pillar closest to him and jumped onto it. He grasped the Pillar and with one fluid motion flipped over it.

Zero heard a haunting voice from the desert.

"Not bad…"  
"Come out and fight like a Reploid you coward." Zero challenged.

"Perhaps I will…" Anubis rose and flung his weapon at Zero.

He quickly dodged it and slashed Anubis with the Triple Rod.

"Arrgh…" Anubis growled as he was sliced in half.

Anubis exploded a few moments later and Zero moved forward. He got to the destroyed aircraft and there were green bodies scattered everywhere.

"No…" Zero stared at the scene with shock.

He saw one of the bodies move faintly. He ran over to it.

"Hey, can you walk?" Zero asked after he neared the Resistance survivor.

"Yeah… Thanks for saving me…" The soldier slowly got to a standing position.

Zero guided him back to the base. In a few minutes the wounded soldier was taken into base.

"Zero has brought back a survivor!" A Resistance soldier exclaimed.

Zero ignored him and walked into the base behind the injured soldier.

"This is Zero; mission complete."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, well done. I heard Cerveau is working on another weapon for you. Some kind of Shield weapon." Iris told him as soon as Zero entered the room.

Iris sat at the computer and the monitor showed information from X.

_Truthfully, this is quite difficult. I don't like the fact that I have to write this in the first place, but Zero, and Iris; if I have died or have used myself as the seal I beg of you; please take care of Alia for me. She may not need it but…I… Well, maybe I can't explain myself… _

"This must have been the hardest thing X ever spoke." Iris whispered.

"Yeah, it would be difficult for me too…" Zero nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master X read the report; Anubis had been destroyed. The destruction of him was a blow Copy X didn't enjoy. It also angered him. He was more determined to destroy the Resistance quickly.

"Fernir!" Copy X shouted.

"Yes Master X?" Fernir sprinted into the throne room and kneeled in front of his master.

"Take a large force and attack the Resistance immediately! Destroy them all!" Copy X ordered.

"Yes Master X! I shall gather a force large enough to destroy three hundred thousand mavericks." Fernir nodded.

"Go, and bring glory to Neo-Arcadia!" Copy X dismissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero; I'm sorry." Totten apologized.

"Why?"  
"I overheard you, Iris, and Ciel talking. Is it true that the X in Neo-Arcadia is a fake?"

"Yeah, it looks like it. The real one was busy fighting the Dark Elf. I don't know if X is still among us or not…"

"X; fail? Not possible. I bet you will see him sometime soon! Probably when you are most desperate." Totten said cheekily.

"Cute." Iris noted dryly.

"Yep! That's me!" Totten agreed cheerfully.

They overheard Ciel's quiet laughter.

"Don't look now; I think our party is about to be disrupted." Zero whispered to Iris.

She nodded and snuck to the door. When she was near it she put her hand on the knob and quickly opened the door and Ciel tumbled in.

"Oops!" Ciel exclaimed.

Zero knew that they had all had amused looks on their faces at Ciel's expression.

"That was childish wasn't it?" She asked sheepishly.

"Just like Axl." Zero agreed.

"Just like me!" Totten added.

They all turned to Totten for a moment before the room was filled with laughter. Even Zero chuckled slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_A large strike force has been taken from Neo-Arcadia by Transport Choppers. Led by General Fernir himself; their intentions are clear: The anhilliation of the Resistance once and for all. Only People and Reploids with 5 Level or higher clearance know anything about this attack. If it succeeds; then the public will be notified of the victory. If it fails; which is unlikely; then the attack will be erased from the logs; in other words it never happened._

_Memoirs of Dr. Tharom_

_22XX A.D. _

_Scholar of Master X, and Neo-Arcadia_

FINALLY! I HAVE BEEN BUSY SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. GOT A NEW GAME, HAD TO TAKE SOME TESTS, ETC... _  
_HERE IT IS THOUGH!

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, AND Waves of Eternal Doom,


	8. Chapter 7

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 7

Duel in Desert

"We have a problem, Zero. They are coming at us in large numbers!" Ciel shouted.

Zero nodded.

"We'll hold the final defense line at any cost! You should destroy their main vein!" The six soldiers behind him said hurriedly.

"Their Main troops are approaching! Zero, please take care of them!" Ciel pleaded.

"Commencing mission." Zero drew his Z-Saber as he spoke.

He moved forward and began to slice through the numerous foes. The pantheon units were completely useless against him and the logs were almost as pointless. However, the two newer weapons in the Neo-Arcadian arsenal were more difficult for him to destroy. The first was a small knee level drone that had thick armor which had to be sliced off before it was possible to do any damage to the drone. The second was a huge camel-like mechannaloid. It was extremely durable and had a powerful flamethrower. However, he quickly found it's weakness to shocks to the head which temporarily stopped it from using its flamethrower. All Zero needed to do was deliver a charged shot from his arm cannon and dash up to the enemy and slice it to ribbons.

He finally shattered the enemy ranks; he was satisfied that the base was secure against enemy attack.

"Their Reinforcements are approaching! Be careful!" Ciel suddenly came onto the radio.

"More enemies? They don't know when to quit. Are they all as weak as the foes I just demolished?"

"Weak…? Well, the four Guardians of Copy X most definitely are not weak. They are insanely powerful…" Ciel said faintly.  
The reinforcement chopper began to drop off foes.

Zero rolled across the ground with his saber drawn and cut a gaping hole into the enemy ranks. Then, he fired his fully charged Z-Buster at an enemy group that was trying to recover from his last attack. They were totally demolished. It wasn't long before the reinforcements met the same fate as the first wave.

"Well, now that that's over…" Zero began to move to the resistance base.

"Their Transport chopper is rapidly approaching! Stay alert, Zero!" Ciel suddenly came over the Radio.

"More foes? This could get old." Zero commented as he heard the whirl of the Chopper's blades.

He sensed someone behind him. He turned and saw a red Reploid that was about his height; perhaps a little shorter. His arm was a huge cannon.

"I heard there's a highly skilled Reploid in the resistance…But I never expected you to be this good… You are amazing and that is what excites me most! My name is Fefnir, one of the Guardians of Master X! Now don't let me down, kid!" Fefnir roared as he fired off a fireball from his cannon.

Zero ducked under the attack and saw Fefnir jump above him. He stood as another fireball descended upon him. He tried to dodge but the attack had taken him by surprise and had struck him before he had time to react. As Fefnir landed Zero dashed up to him and slashed at him three times before Fefnir was able to fire another fireball at pointblank range. It struck Zero in the chest and exploded.

"You aren't too bad yourself." Zero noted as he charged his saber and struck Fefnir with an electrically charged blast.

Fefnir gave Zero a faint grin and slammed his fist into the ground. A shockwave erupted outward from Fefnir. Zero jumped over the blast and struck Fefnir with another electrically charged blast.

"Excellent. It is a pity you have joined the mavericks. You could have been great in Neo-Arcadia."

Zero raised his saber suggesting that they take a rest. Fefnir raised his arm cannon in agreement.

"I would have been a Neo-Arcadian if it wasn't for the fact that it isn't what X wanted. I fight for my friend's dignity and much more…" Zero said as they rested.

"What are you talking about? Master X leads Neo-Arcadia."

"If only it was true… But, sadly, there has been a copy made of X. He was supposed to be a 'hero' and save the day. The true X's fate I am unsure of but I do know that he was protecting this world. Besides that; look at X's past; his true past and you will find a far greater Reploid than the one who sits enthroned in Neo-Arcadia. I wouldn't have made my choice foolishly. If I could find a way to send you an identical copy of the logs left by X I would."

"You are accusing Master X of being a fake? Villainous!"

"I would not make such an accusation unless I knew it to be true. My reputation should convince you."

"I won't listen to someone accusing Master X of being a copy!"

"That someone is X's partner. I am Zero."

Fefnir's eyes widened.

"I am not going to enjoy telling Master X that I had to terminate his former partner who is now Maverick." Fefnir indicated that he was ready.

Zero nodded and went to a combat stance. Once again they fought.

The battle carried on for quite sometime before Zero landed a hit on Fefnir's leg. Fefnir stumbled and went to one knee.

"Puff…Puff… I have never been so excited… I'll let you live for a little longer. Make sure you do not lose before I fight you again! Farewell!" Fefnir warped out.

Zero stared at the spot where Fefnir warped away from.

"Blind loyalty… Just like the RB Empire before…" Zero sighed and returned to base.

"Thank you Zero. If our defense line was broken this base wouldn't last long… Still, I can't believe you wiped out such a large number of enemies… You are truly a legendary hero." Ciel said at the debriefing after Zero returned.

He didn't particularly enjoy all the praise she was heaping on him. However, he said nothing.  
Instead, he nodded and went to find Iris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero! I have found something!" Iris looked excited.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"A log was made-a hidden log. It wasn't person specific but it was a recording of a part of the battle X fought against the Dark-Elf."

"Well? What was important about the battle?" Zero asked.

"It was on the date X fought the Dark-Elf for the last time and well, see for yourself."

_A surge of power; the very sun was unable to shed its light. Time seemed to freeze. Darkness was everywhere. Suddenly the earth began to shudder. The earth groaned its protest. Light began to rise from the earth; a terrible explosion. Several green saber strike lines appeared around a large spherical object; another massive explosion. Time began to move once more, light returned to the battlefield. X stood with his X-Saber in hand. His left held an odd object. _

_"Its time to finish this Dark-Elf!" X shouted and dashed at the Dark-Elf.  
_

The screen flickered and the sound was distorted; a moment later the computer announced that the recording was finished.

"Whoa… That was quite a fight…" Zero looked awed.

"I wonder what happened next." Iris said.

"So do I. But sadly, I don't think we will find out anytime soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Begin the log functions." The Doctor ordered.

The unit's medical experts obeyed his voice. It was the only chance for the Reploid to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, X. Zero has indeed gone Maverick…"

"Why didn't you terminate him then?" Master X asked.

"He was s-stronger than I. I- I'm sorry I failed Master." Fefnir admitted in shame

"Zero… The 'god of Destruction'… He may just live up to that name… Fefnir, recover and prepare for your next ord ers, if you recover before then; train, train, and train some more."

"Yes Master X."

"And tell Harpuia to come here."

"Yes Master X."

"You may go."

"Thank you." Fefnir rose and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It has been confirmed that Zero is indeed among us once more; the 'god of Destruction' has come to rain death upon Neo-Arcadia. Master X has decided that this will remain classified information to keep from causing a panic among the citizens of Neo-Arcadia. _

_Memoirs of Dr. Tharom_

FINALLY I HAVE POSTED AGAIN, I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID IN WRITING IT.

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, Waves Of Eternal Doom, AND Technique Geek

THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME IMPUT. IT HAS BEEN INVIGORATING.


	9. Chapter 8

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 8

Mechaniloid Panic

"A Giant Mecaniloid is approaching our base! If we don't do something it will destroy our base in no time!" A guard shouted over the intercom system.

"Everyone! Guard the front of our base at all costs! Zero Go around and attack it from the rear…That should buy us some time… You are our only hope… Good luck Zero." Ciel hurriedly ordered the troops.

Zero sprinted to the Trans server and went to intercept the Mechaniloid. When he arrived at the disposal facility he heard Ciel.

"The giant Mechaniloid must be up ahead of you. Stay sharp Zero…

"There must be a weak point… Even for a giant Mechaniloid… Good luck."

He ignored her and dashed out of the building. As soon as he exited the building a transport chopper dropped the massive weapon in front of him. He saw three different spots that looked as though the armor was thinner in those places. If he did this correctly he could do terminal damage to the weapon without having to slice it to ribbons.

The Mechaniloid began to move forward sluggishly and Zero pursued it. He slammed his saber into the ground and the energy defected upward and hammered the weapon. When he did the Mech opened its bay door and hundreds of small flying foes attacked him. He extended the triple rod and swung it over his head; slicing his foes to bits. After he did he saw explosives on parachutes descending towards him.

"Not satisfied with just one weapon huh?" Zero noted as he dashed past the barrage of bombs.

He realized he needed to hit as many of the weaker spots on the Mech at one time he focused and his saber ignited and starting from the ground he sliced upwards and when he has raised his saber as high as he could he pushed himself upward with a single jump. The flames left a molten trail of steel.

"Hmph… They don't make e'm like they used to." Zero noted after he landed.

He had destroyed two of the three lightly shielded portions of the Mechaniloid. He jumped and fired his arm cannon at the Mech. As he descended he heard Ciel on the radio.

"Are you okay Zero? We've almost finished preparing for the assault. Don't worry."

"Who said I am worried. Give me another minute and this thing will be toast."

Grabbing the triple rod from off of his back he rammed it into his adversary. He extended it and it cut through the already weakened armor. Zero withdrew the weapon and noticed that it had begun to spark. A moment later it exploded.

"Good work Zero! Our base is safe, thanks to you! We really appreciate your effort Zero." Ciel was ecstatic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iris had accessed the Blitzkrieg HQ mainframe and found data she didn't know was there.

"Hurry, or we will lose him!" A Reploid Doctor was slaving over a Reploid. She couldn't see the Reploid because he was surrounded by Reploids.

"What damage…" She heard another voice from behind the camera.

"He looks like he went through a compactor." A woman's voice said sadly.

Iris looked at the date of recording. It had been about six months ago. It shouldn't have been possible, HQ had been abandoned….

She was fascinated and began searching for the most recent entry. It was a report which had been filed just a few minutes ago.

Giga City Dispatch

Due to Epsilon and his Rebellion Blitzkrieg has decided to send in a small strike force to gather information, and eventually quell the uprising. Epsilon has a powerful military system in place and a jamming system so contact with ground forces will be difficult. Our strongest warrior and his preferred navigator are being sent to begin operations against Epsilon. The United States has agreed to send Shadow; a Reploid to help them navigate through the confusing layout of the island. They have also notified us that they contacted 'Omega-1' whom simply goes by the name Omega. Omega has agreed to aid us in this operation. Also, the United States has agreed that this operation must remain as quiet as possible to aid in the completion of it and to conceal that Blitzkrieg is still active.

Navigator Archmaidon

Iris was surprised that she was still around after all of this time. If Blitzkrieg was truly still in operation then perhaps their leader hadn't fallen. X had to be alive if Blitzkrieg was still operational. Which meant that the Reploid and 'his preferred navigator'…X and Alia… It made sense to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero passed Andrew.  
"I envy young Reploids… I wish I was a few years younger…" he said as Zero opened the door to his room.

Zero stopped turned and spoke to Andrew.

"It isn't that simple. Youth has its gifts but so does age." Zero entered his room and shut the door behind him.

THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST CRAZY FEW WEEKS. I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET FOR ABOUT HALF OF THAT TIME EITHER SO I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO POST THIS. SORRY! ANYWAYS, NOW THAT THE INSANITY HAS LET UP I SHOULD BE ABLE TO POST MORE FREQUENTLY. I MOVED AND ABOUT A MILLION OTHER THINGS STARTED TO POP UP TOO.

GARDIAN X.

(NEXT TIME I WILL TAKE THE TIME TO NOTE EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO POST, UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT ME TO.)


	10. Chapter 9

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 9

Factory Infiltration

Zero strode to the door leading to the command center. He quickly opened the door.

"You called Ciel?" He asked.

"Yes, well… Unfortunately, our stock of energy is running out… If we could use the abandoned factory we could generate the energy… But the Boss guarding the factory is too strong for us to gain control of it… Will you destroy the boss for us?"

"I will." He replied.

"Thank you Zero." She smiled at him.

A few minutes later Zero was striding to the front of the factory.

"Ciel, it looks like Neo-Arcadia has begun to strengthen the defenses here, also I am hearing a sound that indicates that they have begun to use the factory once more. It wouldn't surprise me if they have a heightened security system throughout the building. I am going to try to go through another entrance to reduce the risks of being detected."

"Alright Zero. Be careful."

Zero scanned the area. He saw large buildings that he felt that he could climb up on. Maybe if he did so he could find another way to enter the factory. He ducked under a patrol drone and double jumped onto a platform on the side of the first building after the drone moved past him. He quickly scrambled to the roof. He looked ahead and saw a door leading into the factory. It seemed as though it hadn't been used in a while; it wouldn't take much to destroy it… As he began to move forward a small brown orb bobbled up and down between the two buildings. Zero raised his Z-buster and fired a shot at it. A massive explosion took Zero off of his feet and he was only barely able to hold on to the corner of the building. He pulled himself up.

"That wasn't too fun…" Zero noted and jumped onto the roof of the next building.

He saw two floating bombs in between him and his objective.

"This is not going to stop me…" Zero dashed toward the edge of the building and at the very edge he jumped between the two bombs.

He landed on the lip leading to the factory door. Drawing his saber he quickly sliced it into ribbons. And inside he made out the vague outline of several large factory cooling fans.  
He slid past the blades of the fans and encountered another door which he sliced into bits as well.

"Ciel, I'm in. They have spider drones but it doesn't look like they have anything else."

"I will prepare the teams to start taking control of the lower floors. Good luck Zero…"

Zero destroyed the spider drones and ran to the elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator descended. After the elevator door opened he quickly moved forward. After a short time Zero found himself in a large room and Ciel's voice suddenly came over the radio.

"I am reading a massive energy surge! Zero it has to be the boss!"

A large sphere object descended and eight arms attached to the body. Its eye began to glow. When it neared Zero he slammed his fist into the ground and a shockwave of energy surged outward. As Zero began to stand the maw of one of the heads became level with him and it released scorching flames. Zero staggered before enveloping his sword in ice and with one fluid motion he swung his saber in an arc. The blade sliced across the glowing eye of the foe. It also sliced off the head of the other arm that had attempted to attack him.

The arms moved and suddenly Zero was struck across the back by one of the arms and as he pitched forward he was hammered by the other. Zero staggered back up.

"Not bad… But I'm better."

Zero slammed his fist into the ground again and a massive beam of energy pummeled the enemy.

The arms disconnected and the glowing eye sparked for a second before the body exploded. Zero noticed something in the rubble and lifted the small chip out of the destroyed body.

"Zero, we have secured all the floors! Our mission is complete!" A soldier exalted.

"Good work, Zero… Thank you." Ciel sounded relived.

When Zero returned Ciel rushed up to him.

"Thanks to you we have gained control of the factory. Now we can live without fear of retirement. Thank you very much. It's like our dream has come true. We feared that we were doomed…" She said in a rush.

He nodded at her before he spoke.

"Where's Iris?"T  
"In your room; looking over data." She said.

"Thanks Ciel. Someday soon the war will end." Zero looked at her for a moment more before he went to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega's eyes stared penetratingly at Epsilon.

"So the 'great' commander came out to greet us? How flattering." Omega finally spoke.

"I have heard many things about you. The 'White Demon'; he who is considered invincible. And you… The great warrior of Blitzkrieg… I thought your kind was no more."

"I am only a Demon to Mavericks." Omega-1 answered.

"Just because a leader vanishes doesn't mean an organization dies." The cloaked reploid added.

Interesting… However, won't you join us and fight for a common vision?" Epsilon asked.

BUSY IS BECOMING TOO COMMON NOW... ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT PART OF MEGA MAN ZERO RESURRECTION. YOU REVIEWERS ROCK!

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, Waves Of Eternal Doom, Technique Geek, AND crazyman 5000

THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 10

When Phantoms Strike

"Shadow? No way!" The cloaked figure said with surprise as Shadow lowered his blade at Omega and electricity hammered Omega.

"Shadow is a believer. He understands our goals. Now I ask again; whose side are you on?" Epsilon asked once more.

Omega glared at Epsilon.

"Humph. Epsilon… You want my answer? Well…" Suddenly Omega slashed at Shadow and the attack allowed Omega to escape Shadow's electric field.

"Take this!" Omega shouted as he dashed at Epsilon and attempted to slash the commander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks to you we've gained control of the factory. But, I don't think we can hold it forever… Can you go and check on the factory for me?" Ciel asked.

"Sure."

(A While Later)

"This is strange… Our watches are missing…" Ciel said over Zero's radio.

Zero didn't reply but instead moved forward. Suddenly Zero sensed something descending towards him. He hastily jumped and he saw a throwing star hit the ground where he had been moments before.

"Humph! You have been doing well… My name is Phantom, one of the four guardians of Master X. Every Generation has its legend. However, a lost legend should remain lost… Allow me to show you why!" Phantom vanished.

A moment later Zero sensed Phantom appearing behind him. Zero stabbed the Triple Rod behind him.

"Arrgh…" He heard Phantom groan in pain.

"You can't surprise me ninja. You four were based off of the pirate copy of X. I know X's skills inside and out." Zero said as he continued to slam the Triple Rod into his foe.

Phantom jumped back and threw a ninja star at Zero. Zero back flipped over the projectile and Phantom. Zero kicked Phantom into the air and as he descended Zero slashed him three times. The light seemed to create a Z in the air.

Phantom struggled to his feet.

"This can't be true… I underestimated you."

Phantom's eyes narrowed.

"Still… I have a few surprises for you. The bombs I set all over the factory will explode any minute now and when they do, this factory will be smashed into nothing! Your legend will end, not with a whimper, but with a bang!!" Phantom vanished with a cloud of smoke.

"There is no time before the bombs explode! Evacuate the place! Now!" Ciel cried over the radio.

"I will take care of the threat here." Zero replied.

"You are going to deactivate the bombs?" Iris sounded terrified.

"Yes." Zero replied.

Zero sprinted into the factory and began to search for the bombs.

"Zero… There are eight bombs." Iris said quietly.

"Thanks Iris. I appreciate the info." Zero replied as he deactivated the first bomb.

He looked at the timer. There was only one minute remaining.

"Not good…" Zero whispered.

He hurriedly and determinedly searched for the remaining bombs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haha!" The Reploid with the dual bladed beam weapon laughed as Omega was sent flying by a massive barrage of attacks.

"No…" Omega's companion looked at the twenty advanced combat Reploids.

Suddenly, the cloaked being turned towards Shadow and spoke quietly.

"Shadow, eventually you will pay for betraying us." The cloaked figure pointed a weapon at the ground and a large explosion occurred.  
When the twenty Reploids that were gathered could see again the cloaked figure had vanished.

"Why you! You won't get away!" The pink Reploid began to pursue the cloaked Reploid.

"Ferham, let him go."

"Commander?" She asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was too close." Zero sighed as he looked at the timer on the eighth bomb.

The bomb had only a few milliseconds left on the timer.

"Zero, you did it!" Iris exclaimed happily.

"All the bombs are deactivated and Zero is fine… Thank goodness… I look forward to your safe return, Zero." Ciel announced over the radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master X…" Phantom bowed before his liege.

Even though Phantom could see well in the dark he could not see anything except his master's eyes in the darkness.

"Well?"

"Zero obliterated me… I underestimated him… He also deactivated the bombs too… I'm sorry…"

"Can no one stop Zero?" Master X's red eyes glowed menacingly.

"Have the guardians failed?" A giant Reploid of ice asked from a screen.

"You think you could do better?" Master X asked.

"Yes Master X. I am the best Leviathan has after all."

"Very well. You may reveal the location of the entrance of the underground prison. Do not underestimate Zero. Understand?" Master X growled.

"Yes Master." The large Reploid bowed and the screen flickered off.

"Why him?" Phantom asked.

"It will allow Leviathan to see Zero's power up front. She must not take him lightly. Unlike you did Phantom."

"I'm sorry Master." Phantom bowed his head in shame.

"Still… I will allow you to serve me as a Guardian. Do not fail me again Phantom."

"Thank you Master X. You are too kind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Zero went into his room after being debriefed by Ciel. He saw a sudden movement of brown and blue fly towards him. Iris crashed into him.

"Zero!" She cried.

"I'm alright Iris." He tried to calm her.

"You scared me. I need you too much for you to pull a crazy stunt like that!" She wailed.

"I'm sorry. But, I needed to stop those bombs from going off."

"Zero…" She repeated as she laid her head on his chest.

BACK AND UPDATES SHOULD BECOME MORE FREQUENT. NOW THAT I HAVE CAUGHT UP AND I NOW HAVE SPARE TIME. SORRY I HAVEN'T GIVEN THIS TO YOU GUYS EARLIER...

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	12. Chapter 11

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 11

Friend or Foe

"We have received information that there is a hidden base of the enemy in the desert, and that they are holding Reploids in it… We have been trying to locate it, but… If there is a hidden base, and if Reploids are being held there, we must save them as soon as possible… They must be somewhere in the desert! Will you find where that base is?" Ciel asked Zero as she rushed into his room.

"Sure…" Zero stood and left the room

"I'm counting on you, Zero." Ciel said seriously.

Zero went into the scorching desert sands and after a time he saw an odd sand dune he hadn't seen before.

"Perhaps… maybe that's it." Zero mused as he neared it.

The sand shifted and a small sand drone began to suck the sand towards it, and in the process it pulled Zero towards it.

"Too obvious. The base must be here." Zero stabbed the odd drone with his triple rod.

After the drone fell apart the sands shifted under Zero and a huge hole opened up.

"Great…" Zero sighed as he fell downwards.

After he landed he heard the sound of electricity.

"Zero are you alright?" Iris asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Thank goodness!" Iris said in relief.

"There's a trap! Wait for a minute, I'll disarm it! … Ok! You can proceed!" Ciel said a moment later as Zero neared the electric danger.

After Zero had entered the area and pulled himself up a ladder Ciel spoke again.

"This is the hidden base! Wait for a minute, and I'll unlock the door for you. ….. It's unlocked. Stay alert…"

Zero rolled his eyes. She should have realized that it was the hidden base as soon as she had to disarm the first trap. Zero saw a small computer console near the door. Curious, Zero inspected it.

WARNING! PRISON CONTOLS DAMAGED!

PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED FROM THEIR CELLS: PURPLE REPLOID HAS FREED THEM. BY ORDER OF

BLIZZACK STAGGROFF ALL SECURITY IS TO FOCUS ON PREVENTING ANY MORE INTRUDERS FROM ENTERING THE BUILDING.

"What is going on?" Zero wondered aloud.

He shrugged before he climbed up the ladder and a few minutes later he saw a group of Reploids wearing green resistance uniforms standing in front of a door. After he approached a female spoke to him.

"Thank you for coming to save us. But, it isn't over yet. A boss is protecting the hangar for the shuttle… the one who released us is fighting him but it may be some time before the battle is over and there is no way for us to get out of here until the boss is defeated. Zero… Please help us!"

"That's why I am here. By the way did the Reploid give you his name?"

"No I'm sorry Zero."  
"It's fine. I will just find out for myself." Zero replied as he walked though the door to the hangar.

Zero heard Iris whisper over his radio three words as he neared the second door.

"Good luck Zero…"

He smiled slightly before entering the room.

The remains of a large Reploid of ice were lying in the corner and a fairly tall purple Reploid stood looking towards them.

"Vile? How is this possible? You died!"

Vile chuckled as he turned. He hadn't changed. The T shaped visor was the most visible characteristic of the Reploid.

"Zero… It's been a long time… So you now serve 'Master X'… How pathetic. After I destroy you I will crush your feeble master!" Vile aimed his shoulder cannon at Zero.

"Only one Reploid is going to change the future and that's me!" Vile said fiercely as he fired his cannon.

Zero ducked under Vile's attack. Then, he dashed over to Vile and sliced at him. Surprisingly, Vile dodged the attack and Zero saw a small object where Vile had stood moments before. The round explosive detonated in Zero's face.

Zero shook off its effects and fired off his buster at Vile. The shot hammered home.

"You have become a better marksman Zero. But you can't beat me. Not now. I now have a purpose."

Vile began firing his vulcan at Zero. The shots pounded Zero.

Zero suddenly slammed his fist into the ground and a massive beam of energy enveloped Vile.

"Its over…" Zero sighed as he watched Vile being pounded by the attack.

"You wish." Vile roared after the attack ended.

Suddenly numerous explosives surrounded Zero.

He hastily jumped out of the precarious situation he was in.

"I have to finish this now…" Zero whispered quietly.

Zero sprinted over to Vile and began a flurry of slashes upon the unfortunate victim. At the end of the numerous slashes Vile wobbled slightly.

"hehe… You have gotten stronger Zero… Why can't I beat you? I don't understand it… I am stronger than X yet I haven't won against X since the first Maverick Rebellion…"

"I don't serve Neo Arcadia if that's why you attacked me this time."

"It was part of the reason Zero. But the true reason is this… I proved my existence by defeating X now to prove my power I felt I needed to defeat you…"

"That isn't a good enough reason Vile. You can't beat me like that."

"Well, in war the victor always gains something so I guess you can have this ice chip that I just obtained. Also, until I find out what makes you stronger than me I will come with you."

"Vile?" Zero asked in surprise.

"I know, surprising that a Maverick like me would fight beside you huh? But, honestly I never was a true Maverick. I had a reason to side against you and X and I had originally planned to destroy Sigma after I defeated you two… But in my obsession in defeating you two I forgot my plan… So now I guess I will 'watch and learn'."

"Ciel? What do you think?" Zero asked Ciel.

"We need all the help we can get Zero." She said seriously.

"Alright. Understood, Vile welcome onboard." Zero extended his hand to him.

"Thanks Zero." Vile thanked him as their hands connected.

Zero felt the form of a chip in Vile's hand.

After the handshake ended Zero held the ice chip and they moved to notify the Reploids that were waiting outside.

BET THAT WAS A SURPRISE! VILE HAS RETURNED.

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	13. Chapter 12

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 12

The Legend Returns

_With numerous losses because of the power of Zero; the 'god of destruction' fear has begun to set into the hearts Neo-Arcadians. Not only has fear and dread begun to take its toll but rumors have arisen that Master X is nothing but a copy of the true X. The four Generals have begun to look troubled and some doubt that they have full loyalty to Master X still. Personally, I still believe that Master X is who he says he is. Still, with strange things occurring in Giga City I feel some concern that maybe, just maybe the 'god of destruction' is telling the truth…_

_Dr. Tharom _

_22XX A.D. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked out across his empire as Leviathan announced that she had begun to hack into the resistance computers.

"Excellent Leviathan. Fefnir and Phantom told me that he is trying to convince my generals that I am merely a fake. Do not be deceived if he attacks and says something like that to you. You must not fall into his trap. He is nothing but a maverick. Admittedly, he has been called the 'god of destruction' but, your strength is far greater than the legendary being that you are named after. Now listen carefully, Zero is strongest on land and in confined corridors. Your strengths can counter his. Don't let him get close and you will have a much better chance at beating him. As to the land issue… I give you permission to melt the ice in the hidden base."

"Thank you Master X." She bowed as the transmission ended.

"Soon he will be on the tip of Leviathan's spear. Knowing at last that my forces are superior to him…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you rescue them Vile?" Iris asked.

Vile didn't reply.

"You didn't have to save them. You could have left them there… So why did you save them?"

Vile sighed at her persistence.

"What is so important about that?" He replied irritably.

"Because I think it proves that you have a measure of good that you have been hiding all this time."

"You wish! I'm just here to find out how to become stronger that Zero. I will be the one that changes the future."

"You can't do it like that Vile."

Vile merely shrugged and left the room.

"Vile… I see the good within you. Why won't you accept the truth?" Iris asked after the door shut behind the heavily armed Reploid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Such a foolish idea. Me, good? As if!" Vile said as he began to walk down the hall to his room.

A moment after he got on the elevator he began to feel the effects of the damages he had received by fighting Zero. A shower of sparks emitted from his right shoulder; under his shoulder pad.

"Looks like I pushed myself too far…" He whispered before collapsing.

He heard the elevator stop and saw a number of green clad reploids. They were talking. His sensors were shorting out so he couldn't understand what they were saying.  
OPTICAL SENSORS OFFLINE

His damage control system announced a moment before he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attention all residents of Giga City, Reploids have come into Giga City illegally. These reploids are cloaked and are interested in destabilizing Giga City. Report any suspicious reploids to the nearest security guard or Rebellion soldier."

He clenched his fist. They had made it impossible to conceal himself any longer. If only he had a copy chip to change form… He shook his head and beckoned to his comrade. The cloaked Reploid was obviously female because of the way she walked.

"Our identities are impossible to conceal if we are to continue to operate here… However, thanks to the communications being jammed we should be able to hide who we are to the rest of the world for some time." The taller Reploid said to his operator.

A white gloved hand reached up to his left shoulder. A moment later the brown cloak was pulled off and a blue Reploid stood holding the garment in his right hand. His armor was almost completely blue and his green eyes stared intently at his companion.

She shook her head and the hood of the cloak fell down. Her blond hair caressed her face and her blue eyes opened. A second later she had removed her cloak. Her armor was pink and white but the majority of her body had the black suit covering her.

"Well X, I bet this will be quite a shock to Giga City."

X smiled at her.

"So do I Alia."

SO MEGA MAN X STILL LIVES... I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS LATEST CHAPTER IN MEGA MAN ZERO RESURRECTION. POOR VILE THOUGH...

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, Waves Of Eternal Doom, Technique Geek, crazyman 5000, AND Jowy Avilon

THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AS I WRITE THIS! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	14. Chapter 13

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 13

Leviathan's Revelation

"Zero, Vile is going to be out of commission until the next mission at the very earliest." Ciel told him.

"Alright. I will take care of this hacking problem. If it is alright I will start tomorrow morning at dawn."

"That's perfect. Thank you Zero." Ciel smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vile woke up suddenly. He instantly tried to get up but he felt a hand on his left shoulder push him back down gently.

"What is this?" Vile demanded.

"You are too wounded to fight Vile."

"Who are you to tell that to me?" Vile asked venomously.

"I am Cerveau, and I am in charge of Reploid repair as well as most other Reploid research."

"So what? I never have listened to others."

Cerveau's eyes narrowed.

"That is going to change boy."

"Boy? Haha! I am far older than you realize you stupid scientist."

"You can try to get up if you really want to but it won't matter."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vile asked irritably.

"If you try to get up again you will find out."

"That sounds like a challenge to me." If the scientist could see the look Vile was giving him he would have run for the hills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leviathan's eyes widened as she listened to her master's voice.

_"Zero, and Iris, my two precious friends, I have found out that a terrible evil has been born. I do not know if I can stop it because it is the Mother Elf changed into the Dark Elf. If I fail then I will have died against it and the earth would be no more… However, if you are reading this then things must have went well. Alia is safe, acting as my spotter while I undertake this difficult mission. Axl wanted to come along with me but, I urged him to stay behind. Surprisingly, he listened. He told me that he had become tired of the fame and he had decided to live a reclusive life. _

_As to Omega-1 he is still around somewhere. Most likely destroying another Maverick as I record this. I will keep a log which will be sent to this file recording my process against the Dark Elf. How, I wish that you were here Zero. But, you deserve the break you are undertaking. Fortunately Alia designed a Memory hold program that will make it impossible for you to lose your memories, even if you are awakened prematurely."_

A moment later she heard his voice again.

_"I am about to fight the Dark Elf once again. We have fought each other ten times now, I hope that this will be the last time we do so. Alia has created a powerful sealing program that may allow me to seal the Dark Elf, if it fails as well I will use my body for the seal. Obviously, I didn't tell Alia that. I couldn't do that to her…"_

Leviathan gaped at the screen. As if the information she had just been hammered by wasn't enough Master X's voice spoke yet again.

_"I visited you today, I wanted to make sure that everything was fine, and it was alright… It is kind of lonely; living like this, I can't even stay with Alia for long. It has been two months since I have last seen her beautiful face… But, I am getting away from the important details. The Dark Elf possessed a Reploid yesterday and I spent the whole day battling it. Normally, I attempt to negotiate with my enemies but, I had little choice; the Dark Elf had total control over the Reploid. It is disappointing that it has come down to this… It was insane how powerful the Reploid became when the Dark Elf possessed it. Its power levels shot off the charts, near the end of the day I finally managed to destroy the Reploid. However, the Dark Elf fled again, and I was too tired to pursue it. I have again detected the Dark Elf energy signatures, this time in an underwater storage facility. Maybe this time I can finish it once and for all. _

_I think that I may be able to use an immense amount of energy to stun the Dark Elf long enough to activate the seal program. If this happens I should be just fine; otherwise it will be a long and brutal fight…"_

His voice seemed different though. She couldn't tell immediately but after a moment she realized his voice was more at peace it was as if Master X's heart had never been wounded. And still more information poured out of the Resistance database.

"_Truthfully, this is quite difficult. I don't like the fact that I have to write this in the first place, but Zero, and Iris; if I have died or have used myself as the seal I beg of you; please take care of Alia for me. She may not need it but…I… Well, maybe I can't explain myself…"_

Leviathan shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Again, she saw images of X.

_A surge of power; the very sun was unable to shed its light. Time seemed to freeze. Darkness was everywhere. Suddenly the earth began to shudder. The earth groaned its protest. Light began to rise from the earth; a terrible explosion. Several green saber strike lines appeared around a large spherical object; another massive explosion. Time began to move once more, light returned to the battlefield. X stood with his X-Saber in hand. His left held an odd object. _

_"Its time to finish this Dark-Elf!" X shouted and dashed at the Dark-Elf_

"I don't understand this…" Leviathan sighed.

Her computer signaled that she had cracked into Ciel's database. Leviathan looked at the documents quickly. Instead of military plans or even the energy system she was developing Leviathan saw something that shocked her.

MEGA MAN X

RESURRECTION PROJECT

_This project's sole purpose to create a copy of Mega Man X that looks identical to the legendary hero, has much; if not all of X's combat capabilities, the personality of X; and, as close as possible, the intelligence of Mega Man X. _

Leviathan was having trouble breathing. The document later happily announced that on Oct, 31, 22XX A.D. the project had been completed. However, the report continued to follow 'Copy X' until after Master X had full and total control over Neo-Arcadia. At the bottom of the Report a small note was added.

_In many ways this project succeeded beyond my wildest expectations. However, at the same time the Resurrection Project must be considered a failure. Copy X does not have the same amount of power that the original had, not even a fraction of it. His obsession with dominance is also completely against X's character. Also, while every effort was made to correct Copy X's eyes the eyes were permanently stained blood red. Also, I noticed that in the dark it Copy X's eyes could glow. Because of this fact it was necessary to keep him far enough away from the general public so they would not see and suspect that we had re-created him to unite our world, and our races. All in all, the Resurrection Project caused more harm than good. As a researcher I should have known that it was impossible to recreate X. Because of my folly millions of Reploids suffer daily._

_Dr. Ciel 22XX A.D._

Leviathan struggled to get control of herself. Was this true?

"Master X…" She whispered.

She needed guidance. She needed Harpuia.

"Harpuia will know what to do." She said quietly as she stood up.

HERE I AM AGAIN. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ALL.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, Waves of Eternal Doom, Technique Geek, crazyman 5000, Jowy Avilon, AND Alia Light (WELCOME BACK BY THE WAY.)


	15. Chapter 14

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 14

Legend of the Sea

"Harpuia… What does this mean?" Leviathan begged as she clung to his arm.

"Maybe… Maybe, Zero wasn't lying…" Harpuia sighed before he continued.

"If Zero is telling the truth and Master X is merely a copy then we need to find out what happened to the real X. I received a report about Giga City that suggests to me that if the 'Original' X is alive then, it is likely that he is there."

"What should we do?" She pleaded.

"We need to hold a Guardian counsel. If we are to find out the truth we need Phantom's stealth capabilities. That means Phantom will have to see this."

"And in the meantime?" She looked at him.

"We do what we always have done; serve Neo-Arcadia and Master X."

"Even if he is a c-c-copy?" She struggled to say the word.

"Even if he is. Until we find out the truth it would be foolish to act in defiance."

"Still, shouldn't we continue serving him even if he was a copy?" She asked.

"Can you honestly say you could serve him if you knew he was a liar, and an imitation?"

"No…. I hope he is the real X though…"

"So do I Leviathan, so do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As you are aware Zero, the main server of the Resistance Base has become the target of several malicious hack jobs. We know that the hackers are in a hidden base located beneath the desert. If we don't do something about it soon, we will have many problems with the generation project of the new energy, Zero this is where you come in. Please sneak into the hidden base and destroy their main computer."

"I already said I would Ciel." Zero replied.

"Yeah, but..."

"Well I'm off to destroy some computers."

(A few minutes later)

"Do you remember where the entrance is? Good luck… Zero…" Ciel said quietly.

He shrugged and dashed through the desert sands. The foes were limited in number so he quickly reached the large pit.

"Hmph. They don't even try to hide it again huh?" Zero jumped down the hole.

He took a step and he heard the security system.

"You have got to be kidding me. They don't even increase the security?" Zero asked no one in particular.

"Wait a second… I'll unlock it for you……. It's open… Be careful Zero."

Zero dashed down to the next level, passed the traps and he found where there used to be ice there was now water. Without hesitating he jumped into the water and moved onward.

After a few moments he saw a massive ship above him.

"One of Repliforce's…" Zero noted and then ignored the vessel.

He then passed under another one and saw that the only way he could get up was by using the ships to get to the security door.

He double jumped to the ship. Suddenly two large missiles shot towards him. Zero readied himself to jump over them but they exploded before they reached him. The explosion was miniscule as well.

Zero shrugged and moved forward carefully.

He dodged numerous missiles before he reached the door.

"I'll open the door stay put Zero. It's open! Okay Zero… Find the computer room and destroy all of the machines! Good luck…" Ciel said.

He went in and the door shut behind him. He climbed the ladder, dealt with the security units and went deeper into the facility.

"Their computer room is supposedly in this room. All I could do with our computer is… Unlock this door… How's that? Is it unlocked?" She asked as the door grudgingly opened.

"Yeah, it's open." Zero confirmed as he entered.

He saw six computers. He rolled across the ground and sliced through all six.

"Their hacking attempt has ceased completely! Thank you Zero…"

Zero turned and dashed out of the room.

He left the prisoner sector and went through the now wide open door. As soon as he did Ciel's voice spoke again.

"Be careful Zero! I've got a massive energy reading. The enemy is near!"

Zero jumped down and into the 'lake' below. He saw a blue Reploid coming towards him. As the Reploid neared him it tossed its weapon at him. He dodged it and the weapon returned to the owner's hand. The Reploid was close to him now. She carried a large halberd and her deep blue eyes looked at him seriously. But, Zero detected hesitation.

"My name is Leviathan, one of the four Guardians of Master X. Now, don't hold back just because I am a woman!"

"…I can see right through you. What makes you hesitate so?"

"I-I'm not hesitating!" She said angrily.

"Is it because you know who I am or is it something else?"

She shouted angrily as she began to create a ring of ice.

Zero didn't give her time to complete it. He activated the flame chip and struck her with his saber. A blast of flames hammered her.

"Arrgh!" She cried when she was hit.

"Why do you hesitate?"

"I-I… I'll finish you!" She cried emotionally and then she charged at him blindly.

Zero dodged her irrational attack easily and as she passed by him he struck the back of her head with his fist. Leviathan's weapon dropped out of her hands and rolled away from her as Leviathan stumbled and fell to her knees. Her shoulders were shaking slightly.

Zero walked over to her. He heard a faint sound coming from her. Leviathan was crying Zero realized. He deactivated his saber and put it back. He kneeled beside her.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"Is it true? Is Master X is merely a copy?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she asked Zero.

"Yes, the true X is most likely either in Giga City or he is sealing the Dark Elf. How did you…? You found the data in the Resistance Base?"

"Yes." She admitted quietly.

"What do you plan to do now?" Zero asked.

"I dunno." She admitted.

"The Resistance is always looking for more people, and if that doesn't seem like such a good idea you could look for the real X." Zero suggested quietly.

"Yeah, I could. But, I just found out about this. I need time to think…"

Zero nodded.

"I-I have to go." She sniffed and warped away; her weapon vanished with her.

"…She has potential." Zero noted as he left the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate that stupid scientist…" Vile sighed.

He had tried to get up and learned that he couldn't; thanks to Cerveau.

"Don't insult Miss.Ciel!" A green clad Reploid looked at him angrily.

"What could you do about it if I was? Besides, I was talking about Cerveau." Vile said coldly.

"Oh."

"Now, now Vile, there isn't any reason to get mad." Cerveau said patronizingly.

"I really hate you." Vile replied venomously.

"Well, at least you will be able to get up soon." Cerveau continued, ignoring Vile's venomous reply.

WELL IT LOOKS LIKE VILE IS NOT A 'HAPPY CAMPER'

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, Waves of Eternal Doom, Technique Geek, crazyman 5000, Jowy Avilon AND Alia Light

THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW! YOU GUYS HAVE ENCOURAGED ME TO KEEP WRITING.

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	16. Chapter 15

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 15

The Guardian Counsel

"So what is this about?" Phantom asked.

Leviathan turned on the computer and showed Phantom the data that she had gathered.

"Interesting… So what is your plan?" Phantom asked.

"We think X might be in Giga City. Because of this we need you to go there and investigate." Harpuia spoke.

"I won't be able to without Master X's approval. You know that Harpuia." Phantom replied.

"I have already spoken to him. It's alright. When you get back all you have to do is inform him about what is happening there in Giga City."

"Well… It looks like you didn't leave me much choice Harpuia." Phantom looked at him accusingly.

"Sorry Phantom but there isn't a moment to spare. The Resistance is getting stronger daily and I sense that this battle is drawing to a close. Who shall we serve? Master X, or the original? Maybe they are one and the same. We must find out so we do not commit a grave error."

"I see." Phantom glanced at Leviathan.

"How did you find this information in the first place?" Phantom asked.

"I hacked into the Resistance Server." Leviathan shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you failed too…" Master X's red eyes glowed eerily.

"I-I'm sorry Master X." Leviathan apologized as she kneeled before him.

Master X stood.

"I am beginning to become impatient with you Guardians and the fact you cannot even slow Zero down."

"Master X?" She asked nervously.

"… Until further notice Fefnir and you Leviathan cannot leave Neo Arcadia. If Phantom wasn't undertaking the investigation of Giga City I would also add him to that list. By the way, when you see Harpuia tell him that if he fails against Zero as well he will also be unable to leave Neo Arcadia. I am also limiting the powers of the Guardians of Neo Arcadia. Only Harpuia will have his power untouched, unless he loses against Zero as well… I cannot tolerate another defeat Guardian Leviathan. It is causing consternation within the city and troops and quite frankly, it is getting out of hand."

"I-I understand Master X. I'm sorry…"

"Go back to your quarters and redouble your training. If you make enough progress I may restore you back to your full power."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, Colbor said he was sorry that we had to rely on you so much. He seems to have found a way into Neo Arcadia but, we lost contact with him. Will you go and find out how he is doing?" Ciel asked.

"He did that?" Zero asked in some surprise.

"Yes. Unfortunately, and he took 'Colbor team' with him."

"I'll go immediately." Zero turned and went out the door.

"Thank you Zero…" Ciel whispered as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero began sprinting through the subway. The enemies were minimal throughout the main part of the subway but they began to increase in number the closer he got to the exit.

"Zero, Colbor should be somewhere up ahead." Iris said.

"Thanks Iris. Did you finish looking through all that data?" Zero asked as he sliced a Pantheon soldier in half.

"No, not yet. There's years worth of data in there." Iris replied.

Zero double jumped to the next 'platform'.

"I see. Well, Iris can you give me a clue how far I might have to go?" Zero asked as he cut a missile drone down.

"A little less than a mile if my reading is correct." Iris responded.

"Thanks Iris."

"Anything for you." He could almost see her smile.

Zero fired off a number of shots at a large Pantheon soldier. As the bullets hit the enemy and effectively stunned it Zero rammed the triple rod through it. He suddenly sensed another enemy closing in from behind him. Zero lifted the impaled unit and tossed it behind him. He heard it collide with another unit. A moment later two explosions occurred. He jumped over to another part of the railway that still stood. He felt it shudder underneath him. He hastily jumped off and landed on another solid piece of ground. He heard the ground behind him fall and crumble into the water below. Zero looked ahead and he saw a green uniformed Reploid, and then he noticed more of them. Each of them were lying on the ground. Save for one who was facing a Reploid Zero had never seen before.

Zero dashed forward.

"Run now!" He ordered of the still living Reploid.

"Yes sir!" Colbor began to flee.

"So you are Zero…I am Harpuia, one of the four Guardians of Master X. I have heard much about you. Leviathan showed me the information that makes you think that Master X is a copy. It is persuasive; I'll admit that much."

"So what do you think Harpuia?" Zero asked.

"Well, if he is a fake I would turn against him. I don't serve imitations. But, until I have solid evidence I will serve him as I always have." Harpuia drew his two short bladed weapons.

"So how do you intend to get your 'solid evidence'?" Zero asked as he jumped over Harpuia's dash attack.

"I have already begun to gather data Zero. Let me worry about that." Harpuia replied as he tossed on of his energy daggers at Zero.

Zero deflected it with his saber. Then he grabbed his Shield and; activating his Ice Chip he tossed the shield at Harpuia. The weapon cut deeply into Harpuia's armor. Harpuia fell to the ground.

"Not bad Zero." Harpuia noted as he regained his footing.

Harpuia dashed at Zero and sliced at him. However, Zero dodged and sliced upwards. Ice flowed around his saber as he attacked Harpuia.

"This isn't over Zero! It's just starting!" Harpuia shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"R! You are an utter fool to resist the future kings of the Reploids!" Wild Jango glared at him.

"I guess if that makes a Reploid a fool then, so am I." X said as he entered the room.

"Wha..? X? But, you're in Neo Arcadia! How is this possible?"  
"What gave you the idea that I am in Neo Arcadia? I do what I need to do."

"Hmph, So be it X. It's really too bad but I am going to have to kill you too."

"You can try." X replied.

"You may be cocky now but when the building is nothing but rubble I will have the last laugh."

"An explosive device?" R asked in a shocked voice.

Jango faded off of the screen.

"We'll see about that." X said as he turned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will meet again Zero and I will defeat you next time." Harpuia panted.

Zero ignored him. A moment later Harpuia left.

"This is Zero, mission complete." He informed the Resistance.

"Good job Zero." Iris congratulated him.


	17. Chapter 16

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 16

The Legend Grows

_All four Guardians have fallen to Zero. His power is far greater than was first imagined. Master X has decided to launch a decisive blow against the resistance. However, the soldiers are fearful. Another rumor has been born. According to the rumor the Maverick Vile has also joined the Resistance. This suggests that Ciel has in fact resurrected a Maverick to challenge Master X. Vile, known to be one of the most powerful Mavericks to have been created has defeated X and Zero before. Unfortunately, many fear it may occur again if Vile has indeed come back to life.  
During the first Maverick uprising Vile began moving in and causing havoc to anyone and everyone who stood against him. In fact, a recording reveals that when he confronted a former Maverick Hunter and the Maverick asked Vile a simple question._

'_What exactly do you plan to do?' _

_Vile's reply was simple, and violent._

'_Same thing I always do. Crush anything and anyone who gets in my way.'_

_It seems obvious that Vile was an extremely unstable individual that was obsessed with combat._

Memoirs of Dr. Tharom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've got a problem!! Enemy troops are attacking our base!! We can't hold out much longer! The main gate will be destroyed any minute now!" A soldier cried out in alarm.

"Perfect timing. I just got back." Vile noted as he entered the room.

"Begin the Evacuation immediately! Remember that the elderly and the children take priority! You should also evacuate, Zero. Thank you for having helped us so much…" Ciel began to issue orders.

"Humph. Whatever, I'll take care of these idiots. Zero, why don't you make sure they get to the evacuation transport? I'll take care of this." Vile turned and left the room.

"Ciel, hurry and head for the evacuation transport." Zero ordered.

"Alright…" Ciel nodded.

"Iris, can you hear me?" Zero called her.

"Yeah, I hear you Zero."

"Get ready, I will come and get you."

"Okay." Iris agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vile destroyed the enemies in the engine room.

"You know, It's kinda nice to see you as the one who can't do anything." Vile chuckled at Cerveau.

"Funny." Cerveau replied dryly.

"Whatever, you're just lucky that the Resistance needs you." Vile left the engine room.

"Vile, can you hear me? The enemy commander is occupying the warehouse where the energy crystals are stored. If we lose the Energy Crystals, we are done fore. Head for the warehouse and get back the Energy Crystals!" A soldier contacted Vile.

"…Fine…" Vile replied.

A few moments later Vile opened the door to the warehouse.

"My name is Hanumachine, I'm the number one apprentice of Phantom, the Guardian. I'll retire you for the glory of the Stealth Unit! En-garde!" The monkey Reploid drew a long pole weapon.

"You really think you can take me on?" Vile asked scathingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me…" Zero stared at the countless enemies in front of the Evacuation Transports.

"Get back. This might take some time." Zero ordered.

"Yes sir!" Colbor saluted and had everyone pull back.

Zero dashed forward and slashed though twenty pantheon soldiers at once.

Their arm cannons aimed at him and fired. He jumped into the air and began to spin rapidly. His saber deflected the shots back at his foes. He grabbed his Triple rod and catapulted himself into their mists. He swung the tripe rod in a wide arc in front of him. He then ducked under the shots from the foes behind him. The enemies moved closer to him. Zero then slammed his fist into the ground and a massive explosion of energy shot in every direction away from him. He heard hundreds of explosions and still more approached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gahaha! You're pathetic!" Vile taunted as he aimed his shoulder cannon at his foe.

He fired and a purple spinning blade emerged. As it moved away from Vile it became larger.

"What is this?" Hanumachine asked in shock.

A moment later it sliced through him and cut him in half.

An explosion occurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly the enemies that had been attacking Zero turned and fled.

"What happened?" Zero mused.

"It looks like the chickened out once their buffoon of a commander was destroyed." Vile noted over the radio.

"Good job Vile." Ciel complemented him.

"…Erm…" Vile seemed taken aback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero!" Iris exclaimed as she rushed into his arms.

"Hey, I'm alright Iris." Zero tried to soothe her.

"Zero…" She repeated his name.

He felt moisture on his armor.

"Iris, I'm okay, really." He assured her.

"I know I'm just so relived that I'm crying." She replied as well as she could.

" Iris…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this won't stop until that imitator is destroyed?" Zero asked rhetorically.

"I'll take care of that. Just tell me where he is." Vile said chillingly.

"He is in the Neo Arcadian core. Fortunately, we just cracked their security systems." Ciel replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phantom's eyes were wide with shock. X was here.

"You cancelled the Self-Destruct?" Wild Jango asked in surprise.

"You meddling Reploid!" Wild Jango swung at X.

X easily evaded the attack, but a small item fell off of his belt.

Jango looked at it.

"Hmm… You used this to sneak into the building."

Suddenly a card came out of nowhere and it slammed into Jango.

"Don't even think about touching that!"

A black Reploid entered the area.

"Creeps like you have no business touching that, back off, if you know what's good for you."

"Who are you?" X asked.

"Wrong time for introductions wouldn't you say?" The black Reploid asked dryly.

"No, not really." X shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll make short work of you both!" Wild Jango roared.

WELL, CHAPTER 16 IS NOW DONE...

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy , OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, Waves Of Eternal Doom, Technique Geek, crazyman 5000, Jowy Avilon, AND Alia Light.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!


	18. Chapter 17

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 17

The Demon Arises

The scientist entered the dark room. His shoulders where hunched over; weakened by age.

"X… I will destroy your heart. Alpha will make it possible…" The old man whispered.

He punched in a code into the computer. Lights came on; illuminating the ancient room.

"Too bad this Reploid's purpose has been ignored for so long…" The man chuckled evilly as he placed his white gloved hands on the red capsule.

He pressed a few buttons and a hiss was heard. The capsule opened. A Reploid with blood red armor and black trimming stepped out. On attached to his back there were two sheathed swords. The two weapons were massive. The Reploid's armor was extremely angular and only his eyes could be seen. He opened his eyes and the irises of his eyes were glowing crimson. Even Copy X's eyes paled in comparison to Alpha's.

"Alpha… It is time; fulfill your purpose."

"Finally." Alpha's quiet but terrible voice replied.

"You can find her in Giga City."

"Her life is as well as ended." Alpha said as he left the room.

"At last Alpha; my mighty creation has awoken…" The old scientist laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The name's Spider." The black Reploid said.

"I'm X."

Spider chuckled.

"I could tell. You are a legend after all. But, tell me what made you leave Neo Arcadia?"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" X asked in confusion.

As Spider began to answer X's eyes narrowed.

"We have company." X's buster formed and X fired a shot directly at Phantom.

Phantom wasn't expecting it. Before he had anytime to move the shot connected and he felt great pain.

X walked towards him. Phantom was too wounded to try to escape.

"Who are you and why were you spying on us?" X demanded.

"I-I'm Phantom. I have been sent on a mission to study Giga City and find out about the rumors concerning you."

"Where are you from?" X asked.

"Neo Arcadia."

"How can you not know about him? Phantom is one of the four guardians of Neo Arcadia."

"I should know him because?" X asked Spider.

"Whoa, neither of you have the full story. I have served Master X all of my life and-"

"Master X? I have never been 'Master X'!" X looked at him in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vile, you proved that you care." Ciel looked at him seriously.

"Whatever, I only stopped them so the Resistance wouldn't die."

"That in itself is reason that you have changed." Iris noted as she entered the room.

"Haha! You wish little girl!"

"Then why did you help us? You didn't have to." Ciel asked.

"I said I would help Zero, not you."

"…That still doesn't explain why you saved the Reploids in the desert." Iris replied.

Vile turned before he replied.

"Just drop it. I don't care about you or your pitiful resistance."

"Yet you saved it." Ciel replied.

"Are you trying to tag me as 'good'? I'm not good. You should consider me at least borderline maverick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero opened the door to the Trans Server.

"Its time." Zero sighed.

The small, dingy room only had the brown Trans Server within.

"Well, Zero. It looks like the final act." Vile noted as he stood beside him.

"It's funny. Who would have thought that I would fight a copy of my best friend and my ally is a former enemy."

Vile chuckled slightly.

"Who would have thought there would be people trying to label me as a 'nice guy'."

"Oh?" Zero looked at the purple Reploid.

A moment later they began the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kalvon searched the items. His job as a security guard meant that he had to inspect every load that entered Giga City. Suddenly, in the darkness he saw an evil crimson glow. That was the last thing he registered before he was slashed in half.

"Foolish Reploid." Alpha muttered.

Alpha put his massive sword back in its sheath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had penetrated deep into Neo Arcadia. They opened another door.

"You are too big to be a slug, get out of here." Vile said scathingly to the guardian of the temple.

A while later the guardian was nothing more than debris.

WELL, HOPEFULLY THIS WILL CATCH YOU GUYS' ATTENTION :D

SINCERELY, GARDIAN X


	19. Chapter 18

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 18

The Guardians' Fury

"Stop right there!" Harpuia shouted as Zero and Vile entered a large cavernous chamber.

Two other guardians appeared.

"Sorry, Zero but I have to stop you here." Leviathan drew her halberd.

"Zero, you have a debt to pay. It's time you are defeated!" Fefnir aimed his arm cannon at them.

"Zero, I will handle them. You destroy the copy." Vile said to Zero.

Zero looked at him for a moment.

"I see, alright since it is the only way." Zero began to leave the room.

"Haha! You are concerned about him? You worried about Zero when you should have been worried about me." Vile stepped closer to the three guardians.

"Who are you?" Harpuia asked.

"…It can't be… Did Ciel resurrect a Maverick after all?" Leviathan readied herself.

"…Haha! Ciel resurrect me? That's a laugh! I cannot be killed so easily. After all, I am the only Maverick that has defeated X."

The guardian's eyes widened.

"You defeated Master X?" Fefnir asked in shock.

"Yes, and I would have destroyed him but Zero stepped in and saved his hide; not once but twice! The second time though Zero had to sacrifice himself."

The guardians readied their weapons.

"For Neo Arcadia!" Fefnir roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X… After you rescue Nana, I'm coming with you from that point on." Alia told him as he was reading to leave.

"Alia? What's wrong?" X looked at her in concern.

"I can't take it anymore; I need to stand beside you, instead of watching from the distance."

"It's too dangerous!" X protested.

"I don't care. My place is beside you. X, when you went after the dark elf I felt as if my heart was being torn apart. I needed to be with you; and now I will stand beside you."

"Alia…"

"X, you and Alia have it bad." Spider chuckled as he entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you have come Zero…" The blue Reploid said from his throne.

He had one leg on top of the other and a blue glow was encompassing him. His eyes were shut.

"You must be the pirate copy of X."

"…Zero, look." The Reploid pushed a button on his throne and the entire wall moved so he could see out.

"What do you see?" The Reploid asked.

"A city that is full of suffering, where Reploids crave justice and receive none." Zero replied.

"I see a city that is a utopia, humanity is safe here. Peace reigns in the city and its outlying districts. This was something that only I could create. A utopia of peace."

"Yet you are already having rebellions rise against you." Zero replied.

"…It seems that I am unable to persuade you that I am the hero. Now, I will destroy you myself…" The blue Reploid opened his eyes and his red eyes startled Zero.

X's copy stood and aimed his weapon at Zero.

"Let's finish this shall we?" Copy X asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vile grabbed Leviathan's descending weapon with one hand. He then threw her into Harpuia.

"Aaagh!" She cried.

"Eat this!" Fefnir roared as he fired several shots at Vile.

Vile jumped into the air and a large ball of electricity erupted from his leg. The ball landed on the ground and split into hundreds on identical balls. Many of them hammered Fefnir. Sparks emanated from the reploid.

Fifnir collapsed to one knee, and then fell face forward.

"Sorry guys… I can't move anymore…" Fefnir after he tried to get up and failed.

"One down, only two more." Vile looked at the two that were still standing.

"The three of us fighting him and not a scratch…" Leviathan panted.

"We can still defeat him." Harpuia said but it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself as well.

Vile then activated his 'burning drive' leg systems. If Leviathan drew near he could hammer her with a massive explosion. Harpuia charged at him. However, Vile raised his arm and fired his vulcan cannon. The powerful ice elemental bullets stopped him in his tracks.

"Arrgh!" Harpuia was being pounded by his distance needler.

Vile sensed Leviathan charging at him from behind.

"Take this!" Vile shouted and fire exploded outwards from him.

"No!" She screamed as the flames enveloped her.

The two remaining guardians collapsed.

"That's it?" Vile asked.

"Master X… We failed…" Fefnir whispered.

"Don't feel too bad." Vile kneeled by Fefnir and continued. "I merely distracted you. Zero should be fighting your precious 'Master X' right now."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Fefnir asked scathingly.

"At least Zero will make sure he has a painless death; I, on the other hand, wouldn't have been so kind."

"No…" Leviathan whispered.

She struggled to her knees and drug herself over to Vile. After she drew near she grabbed onto his knees.

"I won't let you reinforce Zero!" She cried.

Vile contemptuously kicked her off of him.

"I don't plan on it, by the time I would get there Zero will have finished.

NO NEW REVIEWS? DOES EVERYONE HAVE RESEARCH PAPERS TO DO TOO? (I GOT MINE DONE :D)

OR MAYBE NO ONE LIKES ME ANYMORE... :(

GARDIAN X


	20. Chapter 19

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 19

The Clash of Legends

Zero drew his saber as X's doppelganger began to charge his buster. Zero knew how to destroy the imitation of X. All he had to do is close in, and give him absolutely no room to run. If all went as planned it would be over shortly. Zero dashed at his foe and slashed at him.

To Zero's surprise the copy wasn't able to get out of the way, and the slash distracted him so the charge was negated. A shower of sparks erupted from Copy X's wound.

"…It looks like I can't underestimate you after all." Copy X's red eyes glowed eerily.

An armor began to form over Copy X's blue armor. What looked like lighting bolts attached to his form.

Copy X jumped and fired a blast of lightning at Zero. Zero unslung his shield and deflected the electricity with the Shield Boomerang. Without hesitating Copy X fired off a volley of ice. When it hit behind Zero he realized that it was an attack that could divide once it hit some surface. Zero put the shield behind him; in an attempt to protect his back as he dashed up to Copy X. Once he was next to his enemy he began a massive and rapid barrage of attacks. The first flurry of attacks stunned Zero's foe. Zero was not willing to allow this imitation to flee. It was time to finish this. Zero stabbed his saber into the chest of Copy X. Copy X's eyes widened in shock.

"How…?" Copy X demanded in a shocked whisper.

Copy X's fading eyes sharpened.

"I'll show you! I will crush you!" Copy X disappeared into a ball of white energy.

Zero stepped back. Whatever X's imitation did it wouldn't be enough. A moment later a massive form arose and the walls deteriorated. Lava began to fill the area. It stopped and left Zero with only a small amount of land to stand on. Two angelic wings spread from the large form of Copy X. Copy X's hands expanded and became clawed. The smallest claw was larger than Zero was.

Zero frowned at the large being. Obviously, Copy X hadn't learned that bigger wasn't necessarily better.  
"Time to die Zero!" The now huge Copy X rumbled in his villainous version of X's voice.

"You are an imitation of my friend and an abomination. You sully X's honor." Zero double jumped to the head of his foe and slashed brutally at him.

As he landed Copy X's left hand attempted to crush him by slamming on top of him. Zero quickly sheathed his saber and grabbed the descending hand. Zero stopped the hand from crushing him. He then tossed the hand at the other one. Copy X barely stopped his left hand from hitting his right. Zero redrew his saber and used the triple rod to catapult himself above Copy X. He quickly put the triple rod back as he shot upwards. As he began to fall back down he focused and charged his saber. As he did he activated the ice chip. When he was level with Copy X he attacked savagely. A massive shockwave of energy enveloped Copy X's head. Ice fragments stuck to Copy X's head.

As he landed he slammed his fist into the ground and a powerful, concentrated beam of ice charged energy pounded Copy X. While Zero fought his mind was flooded with memories. Memories of his friend, and of all the battles he had been through, the first maverick rebellion, his first death and rebirth…. He remembered X, and how he had become stronger….

(Flashback)

He was standing in front of the national conference. He had never expected to speak to an audience.

He had spoken for sometime.  
"Sometimes life requires disputes. I was honed on the dispute which required the sword and the mistakes I made must never be repeated. We must never forget" Zero continued.

(Flashback)

The attack enveloped Delta and when the attack ended Delta still stood and he held a familiar saber in one hand… Zero recognized the weapon. It was Iris' brother's weapon. The former Colonel of Repliforce…

(End Flashback)

Zero shook off the memories and jumped on the right hand of Copy X. Copy X attempted to grab him with his left hand; exactly what Zero had wanted him to do. He waited until the hand had closed almost completely around him before he acted. He grabbed the bottom of Copy X's hand and lifted it above him, and with a mighty heave he threw it at Copy X's head; claws first. Copy X didn't even have time to blink as his own hand destroyed himself.

"How?…I was supposed to be the perfect copy…I was supposed to be a hero…" The remains of Copy X whispered.

"It isn't that easy to be a hero." Zero said.

Now, seeing Copy X in this state Zero only pitied him.

"I can't forgive you for this 'god of Destruction'… I'll take you with me…" Copy X's already damaged systems glowed brighter for a second and then faded completely.

"THE FINAL DEFENSES OF NEO ARCADIA AREA X HAVE BEEN BREACHED! SELF DESTRUCT IN TWENTY-FIVE SECONDS." A computer announced.

"It's time for me to go…" Zero noted and dashed away from the doomed 'area X'.

He dashed as quickly as he could to escape the blast area. He barely made it out in time….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After defeating the guardians Vile went to the Trans Server. Zero would be finishing any moment. As he began the transfer process he heard the computers announce the self destruct.

"Zero did it." Vile nodded and pressed the final button to execute the transfer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X looked at Massimo, it was obvious that he wasn't the original. X would have liked to have known what had happened but it was fairly obvious that 'Massimo' wasn't ready to talk about it. Besides, they had more important matters at hand.

"X, you have almost reached the deepest prison sector." The recently freed Nana told them from the 'Dark Room'.

"Thanks." X nodded as he walked to the large door.

"X, Massimo disappeared." Spider told him.

X suddenly realized that he was right. Massimo had vanished.

"Looks like we have to backtrack…" X sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero became aware of two things, one he had been laying in the desert and two a blue light was emanating near him.

"Zero… Thank you. You destroyed the replica of X."

"You… You're still around Dr. Light?" Zero asked as he pulled himself to his knees.

"Yes I am. X lives Zero. However, he is unable to aid you right now. Giga City has trouble and X is intervening on their behalf. Zero, I recommend that you do not try to get to Giga City right now. All access has now been cut off. The last shipment of goods happened today as a matter of fact. I don't know how long it will take before X can return either…"

"I understand. Perhaps I'll just stay with the resistance for now."

Dr. Light nodded.

"It is a good choice Zero. Thank you for helping X so much by the way."

Zero gave him a faint smile as he stood up fully.

"Thanks."

"I would like to-looks like you have company." Dr. Light flickered and vanished.

Tens of thousands of Pantheon Soldiers appeared. They had just come over the sand dunes.

"I won't stop, if an enemy appears I'll destroy it." Zero drew his saber and sliced one of the Pantheon units in half at the waist.

ALMOST DONE WITH MEGA MAN ZERO RESURRECTION. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO. EXPECT TO SEE 'MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO' SOON...

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, OmegaShadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, Waves Of Eternal Doom, Technique Geek, crazyman 5000, Jowy Avilon, Alia Light, Capt. Cheese, ZBoi, and Captain Greene

THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW


	21. Chapter 20

Mega Man Zero Resurrection

Chapter 20

Immortal Legend

They had failed their master. Still, Neo Arcadia needed them. Humanity needed them.

Harpuia stood and sighed. The 'god of Destruction' had claimed another life while they were crushed by…Vile, was it? In all of his years of serving his now deceased master he had never seen such power as Zero and Vile wielded.

"Harpuia, what are we supposed to do now?" Fefnir demanded.

"Until Phantom reports there is little we can do. Save for protecting Neo Arcadia as well as we are able."

"That I can agree with." Leviathan nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iris was frantic. Zero had not returned and it was growing dark. He had been fighting for nearly fifty hours without rest now.

A soldier came in the room. He saluted but she saw something in his eyes that terrified her.

"We have lost total contact with Zero. We hope that he is alright but, we aren't sure." The soldier saluted once more and then left the room.

As soon as he had left she collapsed to her knees and wept.

"Zero!" She wailed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Massimo, Spider, Nana, and X returned to the Central Tower. Their mission was a total success. They had even managed on taking the mine. Perhaps, soon, the mine could be used for its original purposes once more; instead of the POW camp it had become.

"Well, done." R greeted them.

He saw Alia and she smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero stared as even more enemies appeared. This time they were supported by Golems and he was running low on energy. He needed to rest. He sighed before he activated the 'Emergency Transfer System' That Cerveau had given to him. A few seconds later he was in the Trans Server Room of the Resistance base. As he exited the room he came face to face with Vile.

"Iris needs you." Vile told him without any preamble.

Zero nodded.

"Could you let Ciel know that I'm back?" Zero asked as he began to leave.

"…I suppose…" Vile sighed

"Thanks." Zero called back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Until Zero returned her heart would continue to break. It had been far too long since he had vanished; almost three days had passed since she had last seen him. Vile had returned almost immediately but Zero didn't. Iris had to believe that he was still alive…

"Iris, you need to be strong." Iris nearly broke down, Zero had returned!

"Iris, I know you need me, I'm just sorry I took so long." She spun and saw an extremely tired looking Zero.

"Zero!" She cried and rushed into his arms.

"I'm alright Iris." Zero assured her as he caressed her long brown hair.

She broke into tears; filled with emotion, relief and joy and many more emotions fueled her tears.

"Zero I love you." She said him even as she wept.

WOW, I ENDED RESURRECTION WITH IRIS' POV? I WASN'T PLANNING ON THAT BUT ONCE YOU START WRITING THE STORY TAKES A MIND OF ITS OWN... I LOOKED AT WAYS OF MAKING THIS CHAPTER LONGER BUT NOTHING REALLY SEEMED TO FIT...

TO ALL THAT HAVE LOYALLY FOLLOWED AND READ THIS STORY...

REVIEWERS: RandyPandy, Omega Shadow, Zohaku, HolyDragoon, Waves Of Eternal Doom, Technique Geek, crazyman 5000, Jowy Avilon, Alia Light, Capt.Cheese, ZBoi and Captain Greene

START LOOKING FOR 'MEGA MAN ZERO ELPIZO'. THIS WILL FOLLOW MMZ2'S STORYLINE AND EXPAND.

AND I WONDER IF I SHOULD START THE FINAL FANTASY TACTICS FANFICTION IDEA...(IN COMMEMORATION OF THE PSP REMAKE)

'FINAL FANTASY TACTICS: THE WAR OF THE LIONS'

OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO MEGA MAN FANFICTION...?

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


End file.
